Of White Eyes and Clay Birds
by Naruyaoi
Summary: Deidara finds himself bored during a wedding between Hyuuga Hinata and the Akatsuki's Uchiha Itachi. Who does he find to aliviate his boredom but the untouchable Hyuuga Neji. Shonen aiYaoi warning. ItachiHinata NejiDeidara
1. Weddings and Dancing

Disclaimer: NaruYaoi does not own the characters or plotline of Naruto. NaruYaoi owns only their collective insane minds and ideas as well as the occasional original character. The Writers of NaruYaoi do not claim ownership over any copywrited material and simply write for fun. NaruYaoi is not making a profit off this story nor any like it.

A/N: And now that that's finished, I guess I'd better clear something up. This fic was written by two people in the NaruYaoi writing group. Myself, Tenchi, and Mika. This idea came up after one of us thought that Neji and Deidara kissing would be cute. (yes, we know that they're both guys) Anyway, read, enjoy, and please review. Tell us if you liked it, or even if you hated it. Oh, and look forward for more stories by NaruYaoi.

Writers: Tenchi and Mika

Warnings: Shonen ai/Yaoi that's boyxboy love for those who don't know.

Pairings: Neji/Deidara and Itachi/Hinata

Deidara sighed, he hated sulking. That was a reason to why he loved to annoy others. It kept his miond of things. But sometimes he couldn't find the energy to bother. He'd go into his and Sasori's room and cry on the puppet masters bed. Sasori was.. more than a partner. That's the way Deidara though of it. ".. Hmph! Well, I shouldn't be sitting here. " Deidara thought about going into his room, but e couldn't not that night. He wanted to stay out and see the other happy. Maybe celebrating some more would get him hyper. " I'll just get Hinata-chan and itachi-kun to dance! Un!" Yes it was brilliant. Itachi hated dancing, but.. it was his day... "Damn... maybe I could get some one else to dance.. Who else would be fun to annoy... un?" Deidara lifted his bangs and scanned the room with his eye. " No... No... No... Eww! He'd eat me (guess who...) .. No.. N-ah! Neji , the Hyuuga smarty. He looks like some one who can be fun...un"

Almost as if he had heard his name spoken the Hyuuga Protégé looked up and ended up matching his blank, lavender gaze with the bright blue of the stone nin's. Neji went to look away and continue his angsting in person, but something made him look closer at the Akatsuki member. that same something helped him realize the other nin wasn't as joy-filled as he was pretending to be

Deidara let his hair slide back over his camera like eye. Making him once again.. look like a girl... "He's from the branch, so they won't care as much if i do anything. Hehe, Deidara, you are a funny one...un!" the stone nin quickly moved through the crowd of Akatsuki and Hyuuga's, only to land with his back against the wall as well as next to the Hyuuga. " So...un. Can you see through peoples clothing with that bloodline? " It was the first thing that popped into Deidara's mind. Plus it was a question that bothered him for god knows how long. He missing nin looked down at the Hyuuga boy with his one eye. Poor Deidara... he looked so damn girly.

Neji fixed Deidara with his very best cold glare before turning and pretending he hadn't heard the question. What had possessed the missing nin to come talk to him, much less ask a question like that?

Deidara looked at the Hyuuga a bit more... He hated being ignored. so He decided to poke the Hyuuga's head. " Hello...un? Is the Hyuuga home? I asked you question. It's proper manners to answer." Deidara kept up the poking. If it came to it, he'd bit him with his hand.

Neji slapped his hand away. "It is also deemed polite to not poke someone in the head or bother them when they clearly wish to be alone." He let his voice take the chilly tone that had kept the youth of Konoha away from him.

Deidara frowned. He didn't like this child... which was all the more better to bother him. "Child, I've been banned from my village, killed many people. older and stronger than you. I don't care about manners much...un... Plus it's just to damn fun to see others being annoyed other than me." He patted the Hyuuga's shoulder and bit him while at it. He didn't think the boy knew about his hands.

The bite met nothing. Neji, who already didn't like being touched by others, much less by this nin, he'd created a chakra field about himself. "Don't touch me."

Deidara smiled. "Why not? Is the child trying to hide something? Hmm.. We need to work one your social skills... I know!" It was Deidara's favorite thing to do." Dancing would help! It would also be fun to watch. C'mon... un!" This missing nin... he wasn't scared of anything.. after all.. he probably almost got eaten by Zetsu. He ran over to a boom box... he stole it... and placed it near the Hyuuga. Deidara, being the most annoying and crazy member of the Akatsuki, grabbed the Hyuuga's hand. " Get up.. un! Do it for your cousin, Hinata. It'd make her happy." Deidara had already pushed a button, making some song come up. Horrid enough, the others stared at them, one at a time.

Neji gave Deidara a glare that would have killed men at twenty paces before standing gracefully. "Fine, I will dance if you promise to leave me alone."

"Okay.. un!" Deidara Smiled and pressed another button. As if the missing nin was odd, the song sounded exactly like something he would listen to. Up beat, some what techno, and odd lyrics. The blond began to dance, hips swaying, arms moving to the beat, feet sliding and turning, not to mention his hair flowing along with him. " I love dancing ...un!" that wasn't much of surprise...

Neji paused to listen to the beat a moment before dancing, his hips rocking in perfect timing with the beat as his hair swished behind him. His eyes closed as he blocked out the fact that the entire clan was watching him and that his partner was a missing nin from the Stone. Even stranger then the fact that he was dancing was probably that he seemed so familiar with the tune. His steps were precise, as if he had danced to this same song many times before. Even the motions of his hand were perfectly timed, and through it all, his hips continued rocking in perfect rhythm.

Deidara turned to look at the Hyuuga boy. Such rhythm! ' Closet dancer... un? What a shame...' The blond stepped out of his little dance bubble and into Neji's. Good thing no one knew what gender he was, then he wouldn't be able to mess with others. Deidara, being Deidara, began to dance along side with Neji. The looks they got were a mix of things. Some amazed, some .. scared, some wondering if they ever danced together before. It did look like they've gone through the song together. Deidara laughed as he danced. He found a new dance buddy!

Neji's eyes were still closed, but his dance modified to adjust for a partner. There were certain advantages to having eyes that could see through anything. And, as much as he resented the man? woman? Deidara. Anyway, as much as he resented Deidara, he had to admit that he made an excellent dancing partner.

Deidara jumped once the song ended and hugged the Hyuuga boy. " You're such a great dancer.. un! See, you need to be more open like when you're dancing! Then maybe other people wouldn't think you're some angsty emo wanna be weirdo!" Deidara had both of his hands on the boy's shoulders, he took a mental picture, just to remember his new dance buddy. " Oy, you're not going to go sit back now, right? ...un"

Neji gripped the other's wrists and lifted Deidara's hands from his shoulders. "I agreed to dance so that you would leave me alone. Now give me a reason that I shouldn't go back to my seat now."

Deidara frowned. He looked like a child when he did. The blond though for a moment, what could he say... " Ah! You're cousin is getting married to a member of .. i guess you can say family.. un. But either way, I'm going to end up meeting you again and again and again. So you might as well get used to me now boy, this is just the beginning." Why did that sound like a threat? no matter, Deidara didn't care. He probably didn't even notice either. The stone nin crossed his arms and gave Neji his well known smile. Since he couldn't annoy Itachi anymore, the boy would have to do. I mean. who wants to get eaten by a plant thing, or get mauled by some shark mutant?

"..." Neji looked like he was tempted to shove something sharp and pointy down the other's throat. Probably not a good idea. This was, after all, supposed to be a peacful meeting. "Fine," he all but growled.

Deidara squinted his eye at the Hyuuga... he didn't like the look on his face. " you need to smile more... un" He grabbed the Hyuuga's cheeks and picked them up so he had that odd forced smile on. Deidara grinned. " See! You didn't even crack your skin! Now let's try laughing.. un?" The blond tilted his head to the side he kept the mouths on his hands closed, they tend to bite people when they were open.

"..." Before he'd just wanted to injure Deidara. Now he was getting sorely tempted to kill the other nin. "Let go of me."

" No, you need to learn how to keep a nice face on. you shouldn't be sad.. or sad looking. Your cousin is getting married and you now have the Akatsuki to help the Hyuuga's if they need it. You're still part of a village, you have a family, and you aren't getting chased around by almost everyone. Be Happy!..." Deidara gave a hard stare towards the boy. Odd... he managed to lecture himself and the boy... damn did that hurt. He pinched harder and pulled the Hyuuga's cheeks. He hated himself, he couldn't even follow his own advice. 'Damn kid... just when I was having some fun...un'

The Hyuuga's pale cheeks were starting to redden under the pinching fingers, and the glare only hardened. "Why should I be happy," he hissed, "When the only person living person who gives a damn about my existence is getting taken away,"

Deidara grunted. " Idiot, what do you think we, from the Akatsuki, have gone through? Not all of us massacred people to get here. You need to know that in life.. no one really gives a damn in the first place. And the people who supposedly did.. heh Herd of 'Misery loves company?.. they're just going to leave once they find some one that will love them."

Neji knocked Deidara's hands away and turned to stalk off to his corner so that he could brood on his own and fall into a cycle of self-hatred that would probably be oddly satisfying.

Deidara stood there looking at his hands. The blond shoved his hands into his Akatsuki pockets and bit his bottom lip. " Always.. alone...Danna..." He wiped away some tears that had fallen from his one eye. How stupid he looked wiping away a few tears quietly, or at least he though. The blond took a deep breath and sat back in the chair where he first was sulking. "Back to square one.. un" He looked at the others once again, letting envy build up.

Was envy building up inside of the Hyuuga too? Yup. He was already past the overflowing point. He had hit that cycle of near self-hatred, and he was right, it was odly satisfying.

Deidara sighed as he got up. This was annoying him now. The boy got him angry... now he shouldn't blame it on him. It was his own fault. He smiled as he passed by the other members and the Hyuuga's. It was better of to sulk alone than with others. 'maybe the kitchen.. no.. food being served... augh.. this sucks... un" The blond turned around and went the other way, towards the main opening. He passed by the Hyuuga boy and gave him a quickly glance. There were tears steaks down his cheek. Deidara forgot to wipe those away as well. The stone nin slinked out of the celebration quietly, as if it would matter anyway.

Neji just happened to look up in time to catch the glance Deidara threw at him. He swore softly when he saw the tear streaks. Now he felt guilty. Why he didn't know, but he knew that he had to do something about the guilt. He sighed and stood before walking after Deidara. "There are better places to be alone then the Hyuuga grounds during a celebration."

Deidara sat a few feet away from the main opening. He was making his infamous clay birds. Letting his hand eat the clay and spitting out. He looked at the clay bird and let it fly off... not too long before he mumbled his special word. Almost as soon as the clay bird was out of sight, it exploded. Deidara looked down at his hands, it began to clench it's teeth together. " Fine, fine. I'll let you rest...un" He placed his hands down and looked around with his mechanical eye. It wasn't often that he'd use it out of missions. But there was nothing else to do.

When Neji came up behind the other ninja, silent as night, he repeated what he'd said to himself moments ago. His tone was surprisingly soft, odd, coming from the chuunin

Deidara turned around quickly, startled that the boy even came out side. He stared at him for a few moments, surprised at the tone. ".. hmph..." The missing nin turned back around and shut off his mechanical eye. The odd colored eye kept a distant gaze. He was fighting himself mentally over something. The trademarked cloak was held tightly from the wind.

"...I'm...sorry...if I upset you..."

"It wasn't you... un...It was my fault. I started to bother you. I deserved it..." Deidara didn't bother to turn back around. He simply looked at his hands and sighed again. He wanted to make more art.

"No, you didn't. You were right. I shouldn't be so sour during a marriage." Not only had Neji apologized, he was now admitting that he was wrong.

Deidara shrugged and kept quiet. He glared at his hands again. But then again... it was a lot better than a few months ago... "You have a tight to be, in life, we can't really be happy unless we take what we want while we have it..." The blond curled his legs up and hugged them.

Neji had no answer to that, but he did look at the other ninja. "As I said, there are better places to be alone, I can show you one or two if you like."

Deidara turned his head, he wasn't one to go follow some one automatically. But this one seemed trusting enough. He stood up and dusted off the cloak. " If you are willing to take me... un"

A slight smirk, as close to a smile as Neji had gotten in years, curved his lips. "Just don't tell anyone, don't want to lose the few places I can't be found." And with that, he led Deidara off.

Deidara reached out and held on to a piece of his jacket. It was a hobby of his. He would do the same thing to.. well we all know who. "Thank you, Neji... un" Deidara never really bothered to say his name before. So he decided to be nice, it's what he could do since nothing else came to mind.

"You're welcome," was all Neji said in reply. His guilt was gone, even if he wasn't going to be alone and allowed to wallow in self misery. One out of three was far below his normal par, but he could live with it for now.

Deidara blinked and smiled from Neji's reply. Maybe this boy wasn't so cold. "I should apologize for being ... annoying earlier. I guess It is my way of feeling better...un." the mechanical eye was set and scanning around. The manor was rather large, but then again they needed the space.

Neji slid open the door to a training room that was dusty from disuse. Normally, the head of the branch family would use this to train his children in the Jyuuken, but seeing as Neji's father was dead and Neji too young to have his own children, there was no reason for the room to be used.

Deidara looked around, taking a few mental pictures while at it. "Oy... this seems like a nice place to sulk...a bit dusty though... " He leaned against a wall and looked over at Neji. " Is it nice to live in such a big place...un?"

"Sometimes." He answered truthfully enough. He really didn't come to this place much anymore, memories tended to lurk in unexpected places.

He smiled and shook his head a bit; his bangs were itching his cheek. "You're not very talkative... are you?" He looked down at his hand, wondering if they were rested enough to make more birds. He liked his art... in fact.. as said many times by himself... art was a bang.

"Not normally, no." Neji sighed and shifted his forehead protector slightly. He hoped that Hinata wouldn't come looking for him. For some reason she always seemed to know exactly where he was.

Deidara looked around a bit more... he was starting to get bored. His gaze went from the wall, to the floor, then to Neji. Like all the Hyuugas, he had the odd colored eyes. He thought about them for a moment. "hmm... " Deidara walked over, his head slightly down as if trying to look for something on Neji. He stood a few feet away from him, his mechanical eyes examining the Hyuuga's.

Neji shifted slightly, not quite comfortable under the scrutiny. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Deidara held a curios expression. "Can you.. see through clothes?" ...Deidara... the youngest of the Akatsuki.. The crazy one...known for his exploding birds.. and lack of manners and common sense...

"Can you tell me your gender?" Neji countered. He could check himself, but it would be less embarrassing this way.

"No, that ruins my secret! Plus.. I want you to guess.. am I girl.. or a guy..un!" Deidara grinned as he crossed his arms. No one knew Deidaras gender, it was funny to hear people arguing over it, along with others trying to find out. He was clearly a guy, but i guess if you tend to act like both genders and look like a girl, people get confused.

"..." So much for not embarrassing the other nin. Neji sighed and activated the Byakugen. A quick glance was all he needed. "Male. Most definitely male."

Deidara blinked and looked down at him self.. only to look back slightly blushing. " I said guess.. un..." he slinked away slightly, most of his back facing Neji, you could only his face slightly. "Cheater..." It was cute how he held his blush. Deidara was so outgoing, but very shy at times, but most anyone would be.. I guess.

He shrugged. "Why guess when I can know for sure? Besides, I answered your question as well, didn't I?"

"Yes.. but ... mweeh..." Deidara closed his eye tightly as he held himself. " That was cheating and it made me feel really violated! ...Un!"

"..." Neji didn't get that. it's not like he'd really done anything to the other male. He should probably apologize though, even though Deidara looked cute when he blushed. Hold it! Hyuuga Neji did not just think that another male was attractive!

Deidara looked at him, rather... puppy-like? .. no.. submissive is more of the word. He slid awya a bit more before sliding the door open and quickly walking out. Boy was that awkward for the 'genderless' , or so what he had been called before, missing nin.

Neji walked out after him. "Deidara. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Neji was actually reaching out to someone, a rarity all it's own. Hard to believe that this same cold boy had tried to kill his cousin during the chuunin exams.

Deidara turned around and stood there for a moment. this was even more awkward to the Stone nin. He turned back around and was about to run, until he managed to slip on some pieces of his broken up birds. He quickly caught himself and looked down, maybe he shouldn't just leave the pieces of his art once they exploded...

"..." Well this was awkward. For them both it seemed.

Deidara moved the pieces aside and turned around to see the Hyuuga. Funny how some one can look when they are startled, funny, scared, or adorable. the Akatsuki member stood silently there.

Neji licked his lips as he tried to think of something to say that wasn't completely stupid. Unfortunately, his genius mind was drawing up complete blanks.

Deidara stood quietly for a few more moments. He didn't know what to do... this was really awkward and it made him uncomfortable. He looked at Neji again, next thing Deidara realized, he was blushing, a lot more closer to Neji, and was kissing the Hyuuga boy? What had happened? He didn't know.. hell not even the mechanical eye caught it.

The Hyuuga boy was no less shocked, though his biggest amazement was that he was actually kissing back, and rather skillfully for the first time.

Deidara blushed deeper as he held onto the slightly taller boy. A few tears ran down his face, he had forgotten how a kiss felt like. He knew it was odd to kiss some one who you just met, but it was out of... god knows what.

Neji pulled Deidara closer, his arms going about the other man's waist as he tried to make him forget about whatever was making him cry.

"Neji-nii-san?" Hanabi opened the door from one of the rooms only to gape at what she saw.. "Neji-nii-san! When did you get a girlfriend?"

Deidara broke away with a jump, blushing madly. "Ah! " He looked really scared now... for Dei-chan. "Eh... erm.. un.." Deidara wiped away the tears that had been running down his cheeks and quickly ran. What had he been doing? Of course some one was going to come in, what if it had been one of the others. Damn, he really didn't have any common sense. 'This was stupid1 I don't know what going on, un! damnit!'

"Neji-nii-san? Is your girlfriend shy? Oh Hinata will be so happy you found someone!" Hanabi then turned and ran off to tell Hinata the supposed news, leaving a slightly confused, slightly blushing, and very unbalanced Hyuuga Neji behind.

Deidara ran out of the manor and opened the mouths on his hands. This was going to take up a lot of energy, but he didn't want to be there. Deidara, for the second time, was creating one of his giant birds to fly off on. " I should stay at the hide out next time!"


	2. Appolgies and Annoying Kunoichi

Disclaimer: NaruYaoi does not own the characters or plotline of Naruto. NaruYaoi owns only their collective insane minds and ideas as well as the occasional original character. The Writers of NaruYaoi do not claim ownership over any copywrited material and simply write for fun. NaruYaoi is not making a profit off this story nor any like it.

A/N: Well, here's Chapter two, and chapter three is in the works. Oh, a note to you people who like our stories, NaruYaoi is open to more members. Look at our profile for information. Enjoy, and as always, review.

Writers: Tenchi and Mika

Warnings: Shonen ai/Yaoi that's boyxboy love for those who don't know.

Pairings: Neji/Deidara and Itachi/Hinata

Neji slid into the stance for the sixty-four divine strikes before unleashing the powerful attack on the wooden training post. He'd been training nonstop for the last three hours, pushing himself as hard as he could in an attempt to stop thinking about what had happened between him and Deidara. His hair had come unbound at some point and now hung in strands around his face.

Deidara had been walking for a while, this time, with out his cloak. If felt rather cold with out it. But right now he didn't care. The night of the celebration was a disaster for him. He had decided to apologize to the Hyuuga, but each time he would turn to go even near, he would just freak out and walk away. ' Okay, I have to do this ..un! I'm not going to stall anymore. I've killed a lot of Ninjas, and got a Shukaku for Leader-sama...' Deidara stood for a moment and began to walk to where his scanner eye had locked onto Neji. He really felt horrid for the kiss. It was stupid, awkward, and.. no.. just stupid and awkward.

"Sixty-four strikes!" he cried out as the last, splintery remainders of the log shattered into bits. He breathed deeply then let out a sigh that relaxed almost every muscle in his body. Or it had, until he'd felt an approaching chakra signature.

Deidara stopped not too far away and hid. The blond placed a hand near his mechanical eye and moved the bangs away. He didn't like awkward moments, so he was scared that he would cause one. He turned around and frowned 'Maybe this isn't a good idea, I mean, he'll just forget it.. right... un?' Deidara turned back to face the direction of the Boy. '... Maybe I should take lessons from Itachi-san on how not to feel guilt...'.

"Deidara." Neji spoke softly, but there was no doubt that he knew the other boy was there. "You may as well stop hiding, the Byakugen isn't so easily fooled."

Deidara poked his head out with a look on his face that said 'shit...'. the blond stepped out of hiding and stood there. Damn awkward moments, they always got to him. He kicked the ground as he looked at his hand. The mouths on the Stone nin hand were slightly clicking, showing him that he was slightly nervous. Frowning at his own hands, he placed them into his pockets.

"Did you want something. Dei-kun?" Oh shit...where had that come from? Ah well, too late now to take it back.

Deidara looked at Neji oddly. He would've ran off, if it wasn't for his reason being here. "I wanted to apologize for the other night...un. I've been having my own problems and Acted ah.. what's the word..." Deidara placed he forehead on a hand as the opposite arm supported it. "umm.. I guess.. like a child." He sighed and stepped, turning around as he did. " I'm going to leave now, I'm not really welcomed in this village, so ... un."

Neji leaned back against one of the training poles that was still intact. "So you're leaving because of an accidental kiss?" Neji either didn't notice or didn't care that long strands of his hair were starting to fall in his face. "And what about the rumors that have surely started about our relationship?"

Deidara turned his head. He looked clueless. "What?" He turned back around and started to walk over to Neji. He was curios now. " What rumors.. un?"

"Thanks to my cousin, Hanabi-sama, the entire clan and most of the village thinks that you are my significant other. My girlfriend, more specifically."

Deidara tilted his head. His one eye twitched as he thought about earlier in the Akatsuki hideout. They did seem to be acting strange, but he just thought that they but weed killer in Zetsu's bed or something. "... But.. the others don't even know if I'm really a girl...un!" Deidara was both annoyed and nervous. that kiss seemed to have made things a bit more complicated.

Neji shrugged. "Unless you want to prove it to them, then I don't see what you can do about it."

" ... God damnit Un!" Deidara pulled at his hair and yelled out a few more sentences of profanity. He didn't want to give up his true gender to others! But he didn't want people getting the wrong idea either. Wait.. why was the Hyuuga calm? Deidara looked at him and picked the boys cheek, for the second time. "You seem calm, why is that...un?"

"I can't do anything about the rumor. If I deny it, they will only take it as shyness or something similar. It doesn't do any good to stress myself out over it."

Deidara pulled harder on his cheek, he didn't like this boy at the moment. " So you're willing to act as if I was your girlfriend? Really, think about this. I know that we're going to see each other more because of the two that got married. But personally, I don't want to be known as your mate...un." Deidara's feelings were getting into this now. He didn't like the thought of him being in another relationship. It brought back unwanted things.

"I'm not saying that I'm willing to pretend." Neji reached up to bat Deidara's hand away from his cheek. "Stop pinching my cheek, Dei-kun. I'm also not implying that you need to pretend."

Deidara scrunched his nose at the boy. " Don't call me Dei-kun. It sounds.. odd from you." Really, it did feel odd, but in a good sense. But Deidara wouldn't tell that to the boy. The blond sighed as he stepped away. Even with out his cloak on, it was hard to tell his gender.. if you didn't already know it. " I stayed here longer than I should have. I'm leaving.. un."

"Farewell then."

Deidara puffed his cheeks in anger. This boy was cold and.. rude! ' he didn't even sound like he meant it! ah what ever. I shouldn't care!' He stuck his tongue, acting how people would expect. "Annoying, rude.. why did I bother. .un" He mumbled to himself as he walked. 'damn his cousin... they wouldn't notice her missing.. nyeah, they would..'

Neji watched the other man leave. He hadn't meant to be cold, or rude. It was just a little hard to focus on being polite when he had to force down the desire to kiss the other man senseless. Apparently, he really was gay.

The blond had walked out of the village and sat in a tree, creating more birds with his hands. Why did he like it when Neji called him 'Dei-kun'? Maybe it was because of the kiss. He hadn't felt nice since that moment. Really, he was confused. His hand spat out a small bird that fluttered its clay feathers. The blond brought the bird close and kissed it lightly. " No one has called me that since Sasori ...un. I've known him for a few years, but this boy.. I've known him for a few days and he makes me feel odd." He bit his bottom lip as he thought about the kiss once again. He blushed heavily, but bit down on his lip harder, making a trickle of blood slide. The bird took off, it looked like this one was going to make it off.. But sadly, as soon as it thought it tasted freedom, it crumbled from the explosion.

The Night of the Celebration

"Itachi-kun! Hinata-chan! You won't believe this!" Hanabi was practically glowing in her excitement.

Itachi turned his head towards the child. The sharingan eyes looked less cold than normal. He stared at Hanabi for a moment or two before nudging his love to get her attention. " It seems the little one wants to say something." He pointed to Hanabi. The child looked like she had something to share with them all, so it was better to let her speak now than wait.

Hinata nodded and smiled at Itachi before looking at Hanabi. "What is it Hanabi-chan?"

"Neji-nii-san has a girlfriend! I found him kissing her back near the unused training room."

Itachi arched a brow. He knew about the Hyuuga boy. " Well now.. it looks like others are starting to find their own happiness. Tell me Hanabi, what did the girl look like?" this was about one of the rare times that Itachi smiled; it was more of a curios smile. One that only Itachi could pull off.

"Well, she wasn't as tall as Neji-nii-san, and she had kinda poofy blond hair in a ponytail with bangs over one eye. She also wore this black dress with red clouds on it and a really wide collar."

Blond hair, bang over an eye, and an Akatsuki cloak? Oh this surprised the Uchiha. It seemed that Neji had caught the genderless members heart. But, Itachi knowing Deidara, it sounded a bit odd. No matter, Deidara needed someone; the blond had been sulking quietly ever since his last partner died. " Deidara, that's the girls name. I'm rather glad to know that Neji has found some one that needed him. Right, Hinata?"

"Hai, Itachi kun." Being with Itachi had helped her with her meekness and stuttering, and his training had helped her to get stronger.

Itachi chuckled to himself mentally. The blond really was going to have to do something about his actions. ah well, as long as he didn't drag him into anymore Dancing lessons. He didn't really care.

"How long do you think they've been together, Itachi-kun?" Hinata asked. She was glad that Neji seemed to be finally opening up to someone.

Itachi looked down at Hinata. he thought for no more than a few seconds before responding. " Deidara isn't one to pick up things right away,... I suppose just before Hanabi walked in." He had been in the Akatsuki for a rather long time, he knew Deidara well enough to judge.

"I hope that they're happy together. It's about time that Neji-nii-san found someone." She was smiling as she said that, it was obvious what she thought of the pairing. She didn't know Deidara, but she trusted Neji's judgment.

Itachi placed an arm around Hinata's waist. She always looked out for others out of nature. "Neji has a high tolerance. I think he'll be able to deal with Deidara." she was right about Neji finding some one, it was just the same with Deidara. The young Akatsuki member annoyed the hell out of him when he wouldn't leave him alone.

Hinata smiled and cuddled against her new husband. This was a side of Itachi that most people didn't see. He was caring in his own way; it was just harder to notice then with most people.

Itachi smiled down at Hinata, but looked over his shoulder. This.. Neji and Deidara thing might bring some amusement to him and the other members. Most because the others never knew Deidara's true gender, now they had an excuse.

Several days later

The entire village, Neji, himself, included, had been surprised when Hyuuga Neji made friends with two of the sand siblings, Temari and Gaara. And yet, here he was, telling the two about the confusion with Deidara, leaving out the other's gender, of course.

Temari couldn't help but laugh a few times at the Hyuuga. She personally thought it was cute how he had gotten into a mix up.

Unlike Temari, Gaara said nothing, he remembered Deidara too well. He was the one member to kill him once before when they got the demon out of him.

"Well, you're not going to tell them it was a mistake or anything, Neji? I mean, unless you do want to be with the girl."

"That's the thing, Temari-san. No one would believe me if I said otherwise, after all, Hanabi caught me kissing Deidara. I'm also not sure exactly how I feel for..her." He'd almost slipped there, but he was trying to keep from letting everybody know Deidara's gender, since the boy seemed to like being genderless. "And Gaara, I know you're predisposed to hate her, but it was only on orders that she attacked you."

Gaara looked at Neji with the same look he gave everyone. " Whether or not she attacked me matters. She threatened the village.. " The Kazekage stood quietly. Death wasn't a big thing to some one who causes death it's self. " Anyways, as I lost something, so did she."

Temari frowned towards the direction of her younger brother. He'd never change. " What Gaara means is that well... never mind..." The older sand sibling sighed. " Well, you need to find out what you do feel. You can't mess around like that. You'll become almost as bad as Sasuke."

Neji twitched at the comparison. "I will not be like him," Neji said, his mouth pressed into a grim line. He'd never liked Sasuke, and after everything that Sasuke had done to the village, he didn't trust the boy at all.

Temari smiled as she rested her chin on a hand. " Then start trying to organize your feelings for this girl." She glanced over at Gaara again. She did feel sorry for Neji's new.. Girlfriend. Not because of the mix up, but what happened before Gaara was revived. " So, do you anything about her? Other than the Akatsuki thing?"

"Well...She likes to dance, and she's fond of art." Neji's brow furrowed slightly as he tried to dredge up what else he knew about her. "She enjoys bugging people..."

" Is that all?" Temari huffed and crossed her arms. " If you to are going to pretend to date, you need to know more about each other. Like what her favorite food is, animal, or.. what ever. Dancing is a good start off though." Temari was proud of giving the Hyuuga boy some help with this girl. After all, she must be something to get a kiss from Neji.

Gaara turned around so that his back was facing the Hyuuga. " We need to go Temari." The sand nin started to walk off with out his older sibling.

Temari looked over her shoulder and nodded. " Good luck with Deidara, Neji. If anything happens, tell me first!" The eldest sibling walked after her brother, waving good-bye as they walked.

Neji heaved a sigh that seemed to come from his toes after the siblings had left. Well, now he had to find Deidara and find out exactly what his feelings for the other man were, if he even had any.

Deidara was in the village, no surprise. It was his turn to buy some food. "Hope they all fucking burn..." He mumbled to himself as he looked around. He didn't know what to do really. He didn't even want to be here. He had originally planned to go and just mess with people with his birds, but that would have to be put off for some other time. " Wonder if they have some dango out or something...un"

Neji walked Konoha's streets on the way to the training area. Temari had given him things to think on, and he thought best when training or fighting.

Deidara Sighed as he pulled the Akatsuki hat down slightly, the tiny bells chiming at the movement. He still hadn't bought anything, he didn't want to. " I'll just grab some stuff right before I leave.." The blond nin moved around people as he walked around and about, he wanted something to eat for himself. Letting his thoughts wander around his head, he really wasn't noticing who passed by him or what he passed by. Well if he was looking, he probably would have seen the pink haired kunoichi. But he didn't.. and that's a good thing..

Neji wasn't so lucky. Once Sasuke had finally managed to pound through Sakura's head that he didn't and never would, like her, she'd taken to chasing after the Hyuuga.

The pink haired kunoichi had been walking around the village as well. Ever since Sasuke turned her down, harshly, she had started to like the Hyuuga. " Eh? Ah! Neji-kun!" she spotted the long black hair that Neji had and quickly ran over, blushing and smiling. " Hi Neji, what are you doing here?" She knew he usually trained or something that didn't have to do with much of a crowd.

Neji didn't bother to fight off the scowl that turned his lips downwards. If he kept frowning like that, soon he'd have wrinkles. He turned his lavender gaze to the annoying Kunoichi. "I am heading to the training grounds, Sakura-san."

The female nin nodded as she stood next to him. " I'll come with you, okay?" Like always, the inner Sakura always had to say something. 'Yeah1 I'll tag along, and then maybe we'll have a chance to know each other more! Hiyah!' the inner Sakura gleamed as the outer one kept a soft face.

"If you feel you must," was Neji's only reply. At this point, he was willing to do almost anything to get away from the kunoichi. Where was a good distraction or a giant explosion when you need it?

Inner Sakura yelled in glee as the outer one brought her hands to her face and hid a large blush and a smile. ' I can finally talk to Neji-kun!'

Deidara sneezed slightly. The area was getting a bit to.. full of people. He turned around and began to walk from what he though was the way he came. " I'll just say that I got kicked or something...un" Deidara held his hat as he moved around some more. The crowd annoyed him. He placed his hand into a pouch and pulled it back out, a small bird in his hand. " this should clear things up...un" With that, came a rather large explosion, close to Neji and Sakura.

They say to be careful what you wish for, but Neji was just as glad this wish had come true. As the smoke and panicked people started to clear he caught sight of a familiar blond. "Dei-kun?" Neji activated the Byakugen so he could see in the smoke and made his way towards the nin.

Sakura was too busy coughing and helping herself stay up from the crowd that was trying to clear out. " N-Neji!" I don' think anyone herd her...

Deidara smiled as he tipped the Akatsuki hat down more and began to walk away quickly before people realized it was him. " Much better... maybe now I can... wait what was I doing anyways?" the stone nin kept walking as he thought. Not noticing the Hyuuga boy close behind him.


	3. The Annoying Blond

Disclaimer: NaruYaoi does not own the characters or plotline of Naruto. NaruYaoi owns only their collective insane minds and ideas as well as the occasional original character. The Writers of NaruYaoi do not claim ownership over any copywrited material and simply write for fun. NaruYaoi is not making a profit off this story nor any like it.

A/N: It's Mika's turn! So Chapter three is up now, and we're happy about it. Erm.. There's some what of an Ino bashing in this one since.. well Ino is almost as bad as Sakura. I'm proud to say that this turned out to be a good chapter n.n . As said last time, we're still open to new people. Now, go one and read the fic, and please review, it'd be nice .o .

Writers: Tenchi and Mika

Warnings: Shonen ai/Yaoi that's boyxboy love for those who don't know.

Pairings: Neji/Deidara and Itachi/Hinata

Neji caught up to the boy and grabbed his shoulder. "Dei-kun, I would normally ask you why you caused that explosion, but at the moment I am too thankful to care." Had he been anybody else, he might have hugged Deidara then.

Deidara Blinked as he recognized Neji, he was slightly confused. He knew about Neji from others, but he didn't know Neji would come up to him saying something like that. "Erm... you're... welcome?...un?" Deidara gave him a sort of scared look, wondering why he even talked to him after the way he was before.

Sakura coughed as she waved her hand so that she smoke could clear out from her. " Neji-kun, you alright?...Neji?" she looked to her side and gasped as she saw that he wasn't there. ' No! Not now! gotta find him!' she yelled to her self. She looked around, but stopped once she stopped him not too far away with what seemed like.. another girl? Who was she? ' Kyaah! no one's gonna steal my Neji!' She quickly walked over to where Deidara and Neji stood.

He realized he'd surprised Deidara and went to explain. "She's the reason why." He didn't need to say who "she" was. The kunoichi was coming right towards them.

Deidara squinted slightly as Sakura stopped next to them. He knew this girl, in fact he HATED her. Deidara shook slightly with anger. She was the reason, the cause, the source of his anger and such.

Sakura Looked at Deidara for a moment, the nin looked familiar. No matter, she was here for Neji. " Neji-kun what happened?" The kunoichi tilted her head as she gave him a questioning look. she didn't like the fact that this girl looked rather close to Neji. then again.. Deidara didn't like the fact that she was there either.

"I do not know, Sakura-san." Neji had just out right lied to the pink haired Kunoichi, and he didn't feel even slightly guilty about it.

Deidara looked at Neji and then at Sakura. So she liked him? Well, this just worked out for him. Deidara cleared his throat before giving ..well I guess uke eyes to him and asking quietly. " Neji-kun. who... is this?" Deidara moved so that she..er he was latching onto Neji's arm.

Sakura twitched slightly. No, inner Sakura was screaming her lungs out. " Eh? Neji...kun who is this girl?" Sakura smiled nicely and tried to keep herself from screaming at the girl.

"This is Deidara-chan. Dei-chan, this is Sakura-san." By the way he was stressing what he said, it sounded like he was trying to convince Deidara that he wasn't cheating on her...err...him.

Deidara tilted his head as he took a good look at Sakura. damn ... he hair was annoying. " Nice to meet you, Sakura-san..un!" Deidara had a rather hard grip on Neji's arm.

Sakura Smiled as she laughed as best and sweetly as she could. ' She's so... annoying...'and... ugh..' Inner Sakura was screaming , so we won't get into that. " It's really nice to meet you Deidara-chan." She bowed slightly, giving a smile to Neji. She wondered why The girls name sounded so.. familiar...

Had Neji been anybody else, he would have winced at the bruising grip Deidara had on his arm, but since he was himself, his face remained mostly impassive. He carefully failed to acknowledge Sakura's smile, watching Deidara out of the corner of his eye. He found it amusing that he was willing to play 'jealous girlfriend' against Sakura.

Deidara looked at Neji with that eye again. He never bothered to take off his Akatsuki hat, plus it was hot and he didn't like hot days. " Neji-kun... Can we leave? Please..un? You promised to take me to lunch, remember?" It was one way to get away from this other girl.. that and Deidara was hungry. " It was nice to meet you.. erm.. Sakura-san was it? Oh well. Hope we meet again soon... un!" Smiling the best he could, Deidara patted Sakura on the shoulder. Fighting not to bite off a chunk of her flesh. ' Hopefully with you strapped to one of my birds...Un!'

' LUNCH? She's going to lunch with Neji! Damnit! She stole my man! CHA! She's gonna get her ass whooped!' Sakura made herself shut up inside and struggled just as hard to not kick her when she patted her shoulder. " Yeah, It'll be nice to know Neji's ... girlfriend" The pink hair girl was screaming at herself mentally. ' CHA! I'll break them up! Stupid blond... Almost like Ino was!'

Deidara turned and latched onto Neji and... poor Deidara... he didn't want this girl bothering Neji, so He leaned up and kissed him softly. "C'mon Neji-kun! Let's go...un!"

Neji turned to Deidara with a smirk that was almost a smile and nodded. "Hai, I remember Dei-chan. Where would you like to eat?" He was studiously ignoring the pink-haired girl now. He managed to free his arm from Deidara's grip and slip it around the other boy's waist, farther adding to the image that they were dating.

Deidara blushed a bit, but shook it off. " Dango! I want a place with Dango..un!" Deidara was craving dango, and it was annoying him. The stone nin tugged on Neji's shirt and pulled him to turn around and walk away. Reason being that this girl was about to get killed if they didn't move.

Sakura waved as they left. Damn that blond girl annoyed her. But who was she? " She reminds me of some one... Damn.. who was it..." Sakura turned around to leave, but looked over she shoulder. She did look hurt to see Deidara with Neji, but at the same time, she was confused on who this chick was.

Neji nodded and started to lead his supposed 'girlfriend' towards the restaurant that had the best, in his opinion, dango. He felt Sakura's eyes on them as they walked away. It was all too easy to shrug it off however. "Thank you Deidara," he finally said once Sakura was well out of hearing range. "That woman annoys me beyond all logic."

Deidara pulled away from Neji and hid a small blush as best as he could. " I don't like her... She gave me a bad gut feeling..." The uke eye was gone and regular Deidara was here. The blond pulled his bangs away from his mechanical eye and looked back to see if the girl was still there. " So when are you going to cut this off? I don't like the fact that I'm... dating you." He turned around and sniffed the air. a large smile appeared on Deidara's face. " DANGO un! " Deidara jumped, He really was craving dango. I guess he'd have to repay the Hyuuga somehow for this.

Neji sighed and reached for his wallet. He wouldn't mind some Dango either. He went into the building and apologized to the owner for the overactive blond before ordering Dango for the both of them. He would avoid Deidara's question, if he could. Because he wouldn't lie to the blond boy. He took the Dango to a table near the back and sat down, one plate in front of him, the other across the table.

Deidara quickly picked up a dango and popped it into his mouth. He smiled and savored the sweet piece of food. Damn that made his craving lessen. " Thank you, Neji. I was dying for some, and since I had only enough money to buy groceries for the others I couldn't buy some." The blond has already swallowed the other piece. He was eating with his hand as he was talking to Neji. " How's Hinata-san?" The blond placed an elbow on the table as his chin rested on his other hand. It was odd seeing the blond's hand eat for him.

Neji, surprised, watched him as his hands ate for him. It took him a moment to realize that Deidara had asked him another question. "She seems happy. I wouldn't have thought she would marry someone like Itachi-sama, but he's been good for her." That was probably the most that anyone had heard the Prodigy speak since the Chuunin exams.

Deidara nodded as he shook his hand that was eating so that the mouth wouldn't choke. " Itachi-sama seems a lot happier as well. Which is saying a lot considering his past and stuff...un." Placing his hand back onto the plate, he began eating again. One would wonder how the food got from his hand to his stomach... but no one really questioned Deidara.

Neji wasn't about to either. He remembered Temari's advice, and tried to figure out how to ask questions without seeming odd. He ate his Dango thoughtfully, mulling over his problem. He savored the sweet treat, even as he thought. The Dango was good here, and that was the reason he'd come/

Deidara finished his dango and was leaning back a bit. He didn't want to bother the Hyuuga while he was thinking. It bored him not doing anything, but it was better than 'causing a scene in front of everyone and getting kicked out. He sat there for about what... 5 minuets before taking a deep breath. This boy was boring.

Neji eventually looked up and decided to try and start a conversation. "What do you like to do aside from dancing and bothering people?"

Deidara looked at Neji with a stare. Well, hearing the Hyuuga start a conversation was new... " Ah well.. creating new art. Sculpting and such.. un. Cooking is another thing I enjoy.. Along with doing Itachi-san's nails and hair if he ever lets me" the last few things Deidara smiled at. He really was rather girly...

Neji was surprised to notice that he had given a slight smile, something he quickly stifled and hid. Deidara was an extremely girly guy. "I see." He was not good at this, nor was he in the habit of trying to get to know someone.

Deidara nodded as he jabbered on more about himself. It only really took one question to make him start talking. " But no one ever really wants to see my art anymore since they're all to busy on missions or stuff. I guess that's why annoying people gets me happy. But anyways, I'm not allowed in the kitchen anymore since I caught Zetsu and Sasori-san on fire by accident." This was the firs time Deidara had mentioned Sasori's name with out crying or anything. The blond continued his little story about the kitchen, he was such an easy person to talk to since he always had something to say.

Neji soon gave up trying to keep the tiny smile off his face as he listened to the stories the ex-stone nin told. They really were highly amusing, and only served to give the blond a stronger pull.

Deidara laughed at himself each time he mentioned doing something that got others in trouble or was a odd situation. He was having fun. " Hehe, but I ended up super gluing Zetsu's leaves shut. He couldn't see for hours...un" He snickered and sighed, looking at Neji. " You barely said anything Neji, hmmm... What do you enjoy or dislike?" He tilted his head slightly waiting for an answer. He didn't notice another blond walk in...

All of a sudden, a high-pitched squeal rent the air. "Neji-Kun!" Neji had t brace his arms against the table to avoid face planting as the young blond girl launched herself at him and latched herself to his back.

"Ino-san," he grated out.

"Oh, Neji-kun! I saw you through the window and just had to come in and see you!"

Deidara has a plain simple expression of ' What the fuck just happened?'. He blinked and started at the other blond latched onto Neji. ' Who the fuck is this girl...' He sat up straight as he looked down at Neji. Why was this girl latched onto him like she personally knew him... "Nani? Neji, do you have something to tell me...un?" Deidara looked at Neji smiling.. which was hiding the angry yells of Deidara.

One had only to look at Neji's face to realize that he did not like the girl who was burying her face in the back of his jacket. "Ino-san. Let go."

"But Neji-kun!" the girl squealed. Neji stood up and started trying to pry her arms from around him.

"I apologize, Dei-chan. I didn't know she was going to show up here." He finally managed to break the girls grip and get her off of him.

Deidara smiled and nodded, this blond chick was almost.. no worse than Sakura. " Ah well... I guess that ends our little romantic lunch, Neji-kun...un" Deidara cleared his throat and looked at the blond kunoichi. " Hello... erm.. I'm Deidara, Neji's girlfriend... who are you?" There was a little something when Deidara said girlfriend, but he didn't care. " Can you please.. get off Neji...un?" If Deidara didn't want to Neji, He'd have blown this girls arms off.

Ino popped her head over Neji's shoulder to glare at Deidara. "I'm Yamanaka Ino, and everyone knows that I've had a claim on Neji since Sasuke left the village."

Deidara twitched. " What?" He leaned over the table and pointed to himself. " I'm not trying to start anything, but Neji is my boyfriend, so please, get off him..un" The one eye that was showing was narrowed and full of annoyance. "Right Neji-kun? " Deidara smiled at Neji with a aura of hate.

Neji was frightened. And he was not to proud to admit it, to himself. "Hai, Dei-chan."

Ino let go of Neji to back away from the frightening blond in front of him.

Deidara tilted his head at the other blond. " Do you have anything to say? Go on. Spit out any insult or comment. If Neji is yours, I think you'd want to defend your claim, un?" Deidara had a good point. He simply smiled and waited. His mouths on his hands were clamped shut in order for them not to click with anger.

Neji, quiet frankly, was glad that it wasn't him Deidara's anger was aimed at. Ino was slowly backing away. The blond staring at her was frightening. However, once she was a certain distance away, she tried to use her mind transfer jutsu. Neji, who had watched he fight before, promptly tackled Deidara out of harms way.

Deidara squeaked as he was tackled down. " Ah! N-Neji, what are you doing, un!" Deidara was a bit freaked out by the sudden attack from Neji. He didn't know what Ino was trying to do. He was really confused, but this wasn't as bad as the first time they met. " What the hell is going on?"

Neji slowly stood up and pointed to where Ino's body was slumped to the floor. "That's her clan's special technique. They can project their souls into another person's body and take it over."

Deidara sat up and looked at Ino's body. " ... If that's the case.. then she was trying to get into my body.. but she didn't... so where is she?" Deidara looked around trying to find out who had been taken over by the Yamanaka. He was glad Neji pushed him down, but it was still rather odd. " Where's that blond bitch..."

"She managed to miss everyone, it will take her some time to make it back to her body. We perhaps should leave before she returns."

Deidara nodded before getting up and walking out quickly. He didn't like the thought of someone being in his body. Holding himself, he leaned onto a tree after they had walked a distance away from where the other blond was. It was beginning to get a bit cloudy. " I don't like that girl at all, why do attract these people?"

"It's not by choice, Dei-kun, believe me. I would give almost anything to avoid being the center of their attention. He definitely knew there were feelings for the other boy in him now. If he hadn't cared he would have just left him and Ino to their fight. He wrapped his arms around Deidara in an attempt to help calm him down. It was awkward, but the attempt was meant well.

Deidara blushed and pushed away; sliding behind the tree he was leaning on. " What are you doing? " Deidara peeked behind form the tree with an alert look. People holding him wasn't his favorite thing in the world. He wasn't comfortable with people embracing him like that.

"I was trying to comfort you. I suppose I'm rather unskilled at it..."

Deidara sunk back behind the tree and sighed. " No...un" He held himself still as he sat down on the ground. " I'm just ... sensitive is the best word. I'm not used to other people trying to comfort me." Deidara pulled up his knees and hugged them so that he was curled into a ball. He head rested on his knees as he felt a drop fall on his nose. It was going to rain soon. " Sorry for making you feel unwanted."

"It's nothing new to me. You needn't apologize." He looked at the sky. "Come, let's get somewhere sheltered before the rain starts."

Deidara looked up a bit and shook his head. " You can go, I'm just going to sit here and think to myself. " He placed his head to the side and kept a distant look on his eye. The embrace from the Hyuuga triggered a memory from the Stone nin. Now his mental photo album was running a few scene from a few years before.

"Deidara, you're going to get sick if you sit in the rain."

"I'm fine, Neji. " Deidara barely mumbled this out as he was getting a bit lost with in his own mind.

Neji sighed and walked over to the other nin before bending and easily lifting him bridal style and walking towards the Hyuuga estate.

Deidara panicked and began to kick and struggle. " Neji! Put me down! I don't want to go inside or anything! Let me go! Neji? Are you listening?" That caught Deidara off guard and it also interrupted a replaying moment for Deidara.

Neji ignored him and continue to walk, his face carefully impassive to keep his amusement hidden.

" I hate you Neji, you suck as a boyfriend!" Deidara kept yelling out many things to Neji so he would put him down, but that eventually stopped after a while. The blond kept quiet for a moment, thinking over a few things with in his mind. He didn't like the Hyuuga boy carrying him.

Once Neji had Deidara indoors, he set the blond down.

Deidara had a frown on and sat against a wall. He wanted to be alone, but Neji had prevented that to be true. " You suck... " He looked to the side and rested his head on his knees again.

He shrugged. "If you want to be alone, I'll leave you alone, I just don't want you catching cold."

Deidara grunted as he placed his head down so that no one could see it. He was waiting for Neji to leave. Neji sighed and walked out, silently closing the door to his room behind him.

After what seemed a good while, Deidara looked up and shifted, making sure he wasn't around. He crawled to the door that led outside and opened it slightly, turning around to se if he was standing there. 'Good... '. Standing up he quietly opened the door and closed after he got out. The rain felt good. Cold, lonely and sad. He stood there for a moment, holding back some tears. So much had came into mind, it was hurting Deidara.


	4. Confessions and Pain Shared

Disclaimer: NaruYaoi does not own the characters or plotline of Naruto. NaruYaoi owns only their collective insane minds and ideas as well as the occasional original character. The Writers of NaruYaoi do not claim ownership over any copywrited material and simply write for fun. NaruYaoi is not making a profit off this story nor any like it.

A/N: Kyaah! My turn again! Ahh I love talking to you people. But that's not the point. So the next chappy is up, and you people who check out the stories we write, we made a Shino/Hinata. Those who haven't seen it, check it out... Like.. Now.. Well, maybe not now...but after you read this chapter...Or maybe now...something... . rawr

Writers: Tenchi and Mika

Warnings: Shonen ai/Yaoi that's boyxboy love for those who don't know.

Pairings: Neji/Deidara and Itachi/Hinata

Neji wasn't stupid; he knew that Deidara would go stand in the rain once he was gone. He let the man have his time alone before stepping outside and draping his coat over the other man's shoulders. "Dei-kun, let's get you inside before you get sick."

Deidara was sitting on the ground by now, huddled up in the small, pale, blond ball. He pulled his head up slightly, sniffling a bit. He had been crying quietly, making him wish that Neji didn't come out. The Hyuuga boy had seen Deidara cry once, he didn't need for him to see again. " I'm f-" hic " fine Neji, I'll b-b" hic " be inside s-soon." The wet stone nin held the jacket tightly as he shook a bit. Odd to say, but the rain did make Deidara feel better. It was like the sky was crying for him and the others who needed to be cried over.

"You're shivering," Neji said softly as he put an arm around the other nin's shoulders to help him stand. "You're going to suffer from hypothermia if you don't dry off soon, and that will only make things worse."

Deidara stood as he hung his head, not wanting to show his blood shot eyes. " Y-yes Nej-ji" Deidara held back quiet little cries as they walked in. Poor Deidara, it was hard to imagine that the hyper blond could be so sad at times.

Neji led Deidara back to his room and had him sit on the bed. He then disappeared into the bathroom to grab towels. He'd only been in the rain a few moments and he was soaked.

Deidara grabbed a towel and placed it over his head, rubbing his hair. Frowning he pulled out the hair tie that he always used, making all of his hair fall. He let the towel sit over his head as he wiped away tares with his arm. That didn't help much though since he was completely wet. he sat quiet and still for what seemed like a long time. I mean, it was Deidara, he's usually talking or annoying the hell out of some one.

Neji toweled off his hair before stripping out of his wet clothes, leaving him in only his boxers. He then moved over to Deidara and started rubbing him down with a towel. He wasn't going to try to get the nin to remove the wet clothes, there were too many ways that could be taken wrong.

Deidara looked at Neji with his hair slightly dripping. His eye was slightly bloodshot, but it was fading. " Sorry for sitting outside, Neji... it's a horrible habit of mine.." Deidara was still shivering, but it wasn't from being cold. " I just have a lot on my mind, and my other eye doesn't help with that."

Neji didn't say anything about that, he didn't know about Deidara's other eye. "Well, we all have our bad habits."

" I guess.." Deidara looked back down as he took a deep breath. He really was sad. "I'm wasting time, I should head back to the Akatsuki" Deidara rubbed his head a bit more in the towel and took it off. He looked nice with his hair down. It made him a bit more girly, but it fit him. Deidara shook his head a bit to spread out the soft blond hair so that it would dry faster, this of course, showed the corner of his mechanical eye.

Neji admired Deidara with his hair down, and, when he spotted the corner of the metal plating, he brushed the blond hair out of the nin's face. "You don't need to hide from me, Deidara." He didn't know what possessed him to say that, or what made him lean down to gently capture the other nin's lips in a kiss, but he did it all the same.

Deidara blushed as he jumped up slightly and crawled back. The kiss caught him off guard. " Wh...what was that..un?" Deidara gave the almost naked Hyuuga a freaked out stare. Deidara knew that he himself was gay, but the Hyuuga? "... and what do you mean by hiding?" Once again, the blond was confused.

Neji was tempted not to answer, but he did owe Deidara an explanation, even if he didn't have one. Why had he kissed the other man? Was it because he'd just looked so adorable just then that he hadn't been able to resist? Neji sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. "To tell the truth, Deidara, I don't have an explanation."

Deidara blinked as he looked to the side and back to Neji. The Hyuuga was an odd one. " That doesn't do much for my question..." He sat up straight as he crossed his legs. Neji's bed was comfy. " Can you at least answer my second question?" Deidara kept a good distance from Neji. The kiss was something no one would ever do to him again, so it placed him in an alert stage. The mechanical eye made a click like sound, causing Deidara to cover it with his hand. ' No pictures! That's goin- ah damn.. too late... I'll erase it later.' He didn't intend to take a picture, but it took one anyways. ' Cheap piece of crap...'

The stone nin was now stuck with a picture of the Hyuuga boy's profile in his head. "You hide behind a falsely happy face when in reality you're upset. You don't have to around me. I'm not going to judge you on what happened in your past."

Deidara looked down at his legs, eyes half closed in thought. He did feel safe with the Hyuuga, plus, the Akatsuki would help him if he used any information against him. " I guess it started when I was a child..un. I.. wouldn't call them my family. I wasn't treated right as a child. Scared of doing anything bad, but scared to do anything good. I was mostly used to see what experimental justu would do." Deidara took a deep breath, this was hard for him. " Well.. I'll skip the rest... but the way I got my eye.. I disobeyed an order strictly from my birth parents... do you know how horrid it feels to get a chakra filled needle pierced through your eye? " Deidara reached up and touched the area right under Neji's left eye. " Let me tell you, it hurts like nothing you could imagine... " At this Deidara was looking eye to eye with Neji.. or more accurate, eye to mechanical eye.

Had anyone else ever tried to touch him, Neji probably would have flinched away. He let Deidara touch him though and then reached up to remove his forehead protector. When he lowered his hands from his face and set the forehead protector on the bed beside him, the seal that was his curse was visible. "I may not know the exact feeling, Deidara, but I know a pain very very similar."

Deidara looked at the seal on the Hyuuga's forehead. Some one who almost knew the pain he went through. Some one who he could relate to, some one who he could open up to and listen too. The blond nin leaned up and kissed the cursed seal. He felt horrible, but he didn't feel alone this time. He looked back at Neji's white eyes as his forehead pressed against his. He held a small smile on his face, after all misery loves company. " I must be a horrid person to say this, but I'm glad that you have that." Deidara was some what horrible to say that... eve if he was part of the Akatsuki, but he meant it in a good way. It had only been a few moments ago that Deidara was crying over being alone, but now he was crying because he wasn't alone.

For once in his life, Neji was thankful for the seal that made him a caged bird. He still hated it, but for once it had done something helpful. "Perhaps, but then, I think I agree with you this time." He pulled Deidara into a hug that was nothing more then two people who had gone through similar things comforting each other.

Deidara held onto Neji as he buried his face into his shoulder. Tears rolled down his cheek and onto Neji's skin. The stone nin felt protected, happy, sad, tired, and .. something else.. " Thank you Neji-kun." The blond had only know this boy for a couple of days, but he was already acting as if he had knew him for years.

Neji let the other cry, ignoring the cold feeling of wet fabric against his skin. He just sat on his bed and held the crying missing nin, offering what comfort he could.

Deidara had cried for a long time before looking up at Neji and giving him a tight hug. He smiled and let go, rubbing his eyes to make the soreness go away. " You're not so bad, Neji. A good shoulder to cry on, and some one who is also there with me" Deidara gave him a grin as he crawled off the bed and stretched. It really was late now.

Neji gave a smirk that was almost a smile. "Are you going to head back now, or wait until tomorrow?" He wasn't about to talk about what had just happened, at least not yet.

Deidara let his arms fall to his sides as he turned his head slightly. It was a while to the Akatsuki hide out. He turned around and moved his foot slightly on the floor. " Erm.. Do you mind if I stay?" He shoved his hands into his pockets as he waited for the answer. Deidara was really adorable.

Looking at Deidara at precisely the wrong time, Neji had to firmly repress the urge to kiss him again. "You can stay. I have spare clothing that should fit you so you can get out of your wet clothing."

Deidara smiled as he gave Neji a hug. " Thank you Neji!" He let go of the Hyuuga and stood there. He was still wet, so he didn't want anything else to get wet. " .. erm.. Can I have some clothes... now...un?" The stone nin rubbed the back of his neck as he asked. He never borrowed clothes form anyone, in fact he never slept at anyone's house. ' My first sleep over...un!'

Neji chuckled softly as he went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt. "The shower's through there if you want to use it." He handed the clothing to Deidara and started to strip the wet bed sheets from his bed.

: Deidara took the clothing and bowed. " Thanks again..un!" He turned on his right foot and walked to the bathroom. ' Watch, I'm going to get lost and end up in some corner freaking out because it's big and scary...' he opened the door to the bathroom and closed it. " .. It's all neat and stuff... " he looked to the side and blinked. Was it? .. YES! It was! " huh? ... "Deidara picked up a bottle. " Catwalk number 8? ... AWSOME!" It was the same shampoo Deidara used.

Neji finished changing his sheets and changed out of his damp boxers. He sat down and started to brush his hair as he waited for the stone nin to finish in the bathroom. He winced every once in a while as he hit a particularly nasty snarl.

Deidara was happy in the bathroom, the water was warm, and it was filled with bubbles. Why? Because Deidara thought it would be nice. He held a hand full of suds and blew them away. The water felt nice after so much crying and being cold. " Haa... Neji has a nice house ...un" Deidara smiled as he sank into the water, leaving his closed eyes and up to be seen. ' ... wonder what Neji is doing now...'

Truth be told, the boy was still brushing his hair. Hair down to your hips may be attractive, but it's a pain to take care of. Neji looked at the mass of black silky hair in his hands and seriously considered cutting it all off for the first time since he'd been called 'girly' during his first year at the academy.

Deidara popped his head out of the water and took a deep breath before dunking himself all the way in, getting the soap out of his hair. He popped back out and shook his head. Deidara got out of the tub and dried off quickly with a towel that he had taken. Deidara seemed really happy. He placed on the clothing that Neji gave him, they were rather baggy on him. But Deidara was rather scrawny for a male. I suppose that added to his girly features. He held the wet-ish towel around his neck when he walked out. " You have a nice bathroom Neji-kun." Deidara held the smug little look that people usually saw him with.

"Thank you. You wouldn't happen to have scissors on you right now, would you?" He was still trying to work out some of the worse knots, his desire to end the problem by cutting his hair off was only growing.

Deidara held a wide-eyed expression. " What?" He went over to Neji and took the brush away from him. " You're not going to cut off your hair, it looks nice! I'll fix it...un" Deidara didn't wait for Neji to say anything, he just began to work with knots easily. " ... Odd... your hair is different from mine... it feels thicker...un"

Neji shrugged and let the other nin brush his hair. It felt...kind of relaxing. "It is thick, but it's perfectly straight. That's probably why it tangles so easily."

" Probably.. it's a lot different from mine... " He fixed one of the knots and began on another." He smiled as e brushed Neji's hair. ' ...hmmm.. Braiding it would be nice... un' Deidara chuckled to himself as he thought about it. He'd look funny with a braid, cute, but funny. He finished quickly an set the brush down. Deidara couldn't resist but hug Neji when he was done. Neji was nice, Deidara loved nice people. For good reasons too.

Neji was surprised when Deidara hugged him, but he didn't move away. He just reached up to undo that rest of the wrappings that kept his hair at bay and set the down.

Deidara kept a hold on Neji. "Neji-kun... promise me that you'll never hurt me... " Pain.. that was one of Deidara's fears, most of it was mental pain though. Physical was fine. He could put up with physical pain. Deidara never got close to people, so he was rather cautious of people who were close. He treasured them.

"..." Neji looked over his shoulder at Deidara, strands of black hair falling into his face and eyes. He was reluctant to make this promise, knowing that he may have to break it someday, but he did all the same. "I promise, Deidara."

Deidara let go after he got his answer. " Thank you... Neji-kun." Dei turned and hopped in the bed, it really was nice. " Haa! Your bed is nice Neji... You're spoiled, ya know? I'd give so much to had had all this when I was small...un!"

Neji gave a very small smile as he walked towards the bed. "Be glad it's large, because I'm not sleeping on the floor."

Dei blinked. "W-what?" He hid under the covers and wrapped himself in it, his one eye showing. "N-No! I'm not sleeping with you...un!" He shifted his eyes and sprawled out on the bed, covers still on him. Deidara was still rather immature...

"You're welcome to sleep on the floor, but I though you'd prefer the bed. I, however, am not sleeping on the floor simply because you're being shy."

Deidara stayed quiet, he had his eyes tightly shut and was still sprawled out, hoping he was taking up most of the bed. " ... No!...Un!" Deidara really didn't mind, but as Neji said, he was being shy. Poor Deidara, he was really succeeding.

Too bad for Deidara that it was a large bed. Neji easily slipped into the space that was left and claimed a pillow.

Deidara stayed silent before trying to push Neji off with a foot. " shoo!" He he poked his head out from under the covers. His expression was one of an annoyed child. Puffy cheeks and all. He kept up the light push that he gave Neji. " uuuun!"

Neji just scooted around the prodding foot and found himself a spot to curl up on. He was pretty much impossible to dislodge at this point.

Deidara stared at him and sighed annoyingly. He curled himself at the other side of the bed and stayed there. The boy was really shy. He laid there for no longer than a moment before turning around and tugging on Neji's arm slightly. " Neji... un" He has a little bit og guilt in his eye.. that and he just frankly didn't want Neji to be in a little spot. It was his bed after all.

Neji looked at him and understood. He stretched out from his curled position. There was still plenty of room left on the bed. "Better?"

Deidara nodded and turned back around. He felt better, but felt rather awkward at the same time. ' Last time i slept in abed with another guy... no- stop it!' He mentally slapped himself. 'No, just stay quiet and... bah.. got to sleep before you do something stupid.' Deidara scolded him self a bit more before closing his eyes. The mental photo album proved to be useful, but annoying at times.


	5. Molestation in the Morning

Disclaimer: NaruYaoi does not own the characters or plotline of Naruto. NaruYaoi owns only their collective insane minds and ideas as well as the occasional original character. The Writers of NaruYaoi do not claim ownership over any copywrited material and simply write for fun. NaruYaoi is not making a profit off this story nor any like it.

A/N: Hiyo! We're baack! Thanks to all you peeps who dropped reviews. Oh, there's some GaaraXNeji action in this chapter. Don't worry, I'm not changing the pairings. Neji's staying with Deidara.

Writers: Tenchi and Mika

Warnings: Shonen ai/Yaoi that's boyxboy love for those who don't know.

Pairings: Neji/Deidara and Itachi/Hinata

Sleep was receding, and the waking world encroaching on his mind. Neji growled softly at the sunlight that was trying to pierce his eyelids and buried his face in the warm neck and sweet-smelling hair in front of him. His arms tightened slightly around the warmth that lay along his body's front as he tried to lure ever-elusive sleep back. The figure stirred slightly, as if it was trying to move away. A small sound came from the rather thin warm object. Well it was more of a yawn than a noise.

Deidara had forgotten that he had slept at the Hyuuga's house. A pair of arms seemed to be around him, holding as if he were some sort of treasure. Deidara moved a bit and yawned. Loose blond hair moved when he turned over to his other side. " Nnngh.. Tobi... shoo...un" Back at the Akatsuki, Tobi would usually sneak in his bed since.. well there really wasn't a reason. The Iwa nin pulled his hand up to punch 'Tobi's face away from his neck. "Jesus.." Deidara opened one eye and fell silent. Poor little Iwa nin had forgotten who he had shared a bed with.  
Neji had just decided that his struggle to regain sleep was fruitless and opened his eyes in time to match gazes with Deidara. He didn't say anything, nor did he release the other nin. Neji was perfectly comfortable with where he was and wasn't going to move unless Deidara made him.. "Good morning, Dei-kun.".  
This only made Deidara blush. He smiled a bit. " Heh... I thought you were Tobi... good morning to you too, un" Deidara couldn't seem to move.

Deidara wasn't the type to freeze in situations like this, it was taught to him when he was in the academy back at his village. But with Neji, he couldn't find his nerves to move any part of him. He was just... frozen.  
Neji quietly watched the boy, waiting for his reaction. The pearl-like eyes were half-lidded , making the Hyuuga look half asleep. He probably was too. Quickly noticing this, Deidara squirmed out of Neji's hold causing him to almost fall out of the bed. The Iwa nin moved over to grab his damp clothing, his cloak felt cold, but it was something he had to wear. His blue ring was still placed on his finger, so there was no worry about that. He sighed as his head turned to look at the Hyuuga. He looked relaxed when asleep, very different from the normal Neji.  
Neji had sat up while Deidara scrambled for clothing. He stretched and let out a jaw-cracking yawn, hiding his mouth with the back of his hand. It was frightening how Neji managed to look so adorable. There has to be some sort of law against things like that. But there wasn't.

Deidara turned sharply, his still loose blond hair moving a few seconds after him. He had tried not to wake the Hyuuga up, but he did. The young Akatsuki member pulled his hat from what seemed to be nowhere and placed it on only to take it off again to pull his hair up ( a/n/M: Frankly, I am in love with that pimp hat X3). He messed with his cloak a bit, it _was_ cold and he disliked it. " Morning Neji."  
"Good morning, Deidara-kun," he answered, the end of the other nin's name turning into a second yawn as the boy rolled out of bed and started hunting for his black shorts. Deidara smiled a bit when he said his name. It made him feel nice. Once again, Deidara placed on the Akatsuki hat, the bells at the end of the red strips chimed. He walked to the window in Neji's room and sat on the rims once he had managed to open it. " I need to go now, un. Leader-sama might want me for a mission and if I'm not there, He'll get mad, un." Deidara tipped his hat a bit so that is one eye was about the only thing anyone could see.  
Neji chuckled softly. "Don't avoid Konoha on my account, ne?" He finally found a clean pair of shorts and pulled them on before turning to hunt out his fishnets.  
Deidara was about to hop out the window, his legs dangled out in the early morning cold. He had turned his head slightly, giving Neji and odd look. The aqua colored eye was narrowed in a confused manner. " What?" Poor Deidara.  
"Come visit." He didn't say anything else, but he left the room after speaking. Were Neji fully awake, he probably never would have said anything like that. He probably wouldn't have even acknowledged that Deidara was leaving. The blond nin noticed and gave a quick laugh. The Hyuuga acted very different from when he was awake. Hopping off the window, he simply lifted his hand and waved.

" Sure, Neji, un". The stone nin reached into his clay bag and moved around his hand to gather some clay. It would take a while to get back to the hide out, and frankly, Deidara was NOT going to walk the whole damn way. He smiled as a decent sized bird was formed, flying was much quicker, plus he could probably manage to scare Tobi with it once he got back. ' Heh, stupid one eyed goody good, un.'.

Wearing nothing but his black shorts and fishnet top, Neji started wandering through the Hyuuga home in a semi-coherent search for the kitchen. He wasn't paying attention, though there would be many shocked faces if they saw Neji now. He stumbled over the edge of the carpet and then bumped into a door. "Oh..right. I gotta open that..."

"Hm... Not too bright in the morning..." The rather quiet voice held a slight amusement when it spoke, but most anyone would be amused with Neji. A few small 'taps' came as the owner of the voice came from behind the Hyuuga boy. A small smirk was placed in substitute for a regular scowl. "But...I don't expect you to be the same boy all the time.." Strong hands gripped Neji's shoulder, showing he wasn't to move, the figure who held his shoulder moved to the side, to peer at the half sleeping boy. Black rimmed eyes meet dazed ones. " hn..."

Pearled eyes looked confusedly at the other boy. "Gaara? Why are you in my house?" The boy didn't fight Gaara's grip, he didn't seem to really care about that.

" Came for a visit." The Suna boy moved again, so that he stood in front of Neji, his hand letting go. He crossed his arms and leaned back. Now, we all know Gaara always has his sand with him, but he didn't this time.

"So the Iwa nin woke you up?" Gaara kept his cold gaze as always, but the odd smirk had gone into his scowl again.

"Odd time to visit," the pale boy muttered.

Gaara sighed as he kept his gaze towards Neji. " I suppose that's a yes..". He closed his eyes, his usual expression (not much different from this scowl he had) placed on. " Never known the Hyuuga Neji would let a girl come into his house so early... What do you see different about her than anyone else?" Gaara wanted to know, what was so special about the boy, or girl in his sense, that killed him and placed his village in danger. It annoyed him, though he didn't show it much.

Neji blinked. "Deidara didn't come here early..." And why did Gaara think that Dei-kun was a girl? Oh. Right. He'd told the sand siblings that to keep Deidara's secret.

Gaara opened his eyes, turning his head slightly. " Hmm? You mean to say... she.. slept here? " Gaara narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga. No, this didn't click well with Gaara. In Fact, Gaara twitched a bit on the inside.

"It was raining. And she was upset." Even to his own sleep-fogged mind he sounded defensive. Why was he defensive with Gaara?

Black rimmed eyes looked away as Gaara turned around. No more than a few seconds passed before the small smirk appeared on his face. His hand reached bout and pulled the Hyuuga boy close, one arm going around his waist and the other pressing his chest so that he was against him. He head rested on his shoulder. " Now why did you do that? I thought you didn't have feelings for her. What made you act different to the girl, hmm?" The one hand pressing against Neji's chest slipped under the fishnet, feeling the pale skin that was usually never seen.

A faint flush colored the Hyuuga's cheekbones. "Gaara... What are you doing?"

Gaara breathed softly into Neji's ear, a rather toothy grin appeared. "Hn..nothing special." The Suna child tilted the Hyuuga boy's neck, letting him nip around his jugular. The roaming hand on his chest feathered its self on his skin, making it tickle. Gaara liked Neji, this only added more hate to the Iwa nin. The arm around Neji's waist tightened slightly. Making sure he wouldn't go anywhere. Gaara had moved from nipping at Neji's jugular to biting his earlobe. Neji was sleepy and didn't know what was going on, he might as well take advantage.

Neji gasped softly. He had a vague feeling that he should be resisting, or should push Gaara away, but at the moment, he couldn't think of why, and what the other boy was doing felt _good_. His hands were now on the Suna nin's shoulders, though to push him away or pull him closer, Neji wasn't quite sure yet.

Gaara chuckled at the boy's reaction. His little nips had stopped. " You're blushing... " Gaara leaned in near Neji's face, his lips hovering over the others. " I've never seen you blush, it's actually rather nice to see you like this for a change." With no more than that, Gaara pressed Neji into a harsh kiss. The other hand around his waist moved, not far though, it only moved to grope the pale boys ass.

To say that Neji was in shock would be a bit of an understatement. He wasn't used to this kind of thing, and he certainly wouldn't have expected it from Gaara. Had he been able to think clearly, or simply been more awake, then this would end now, but then, had he been awake, this wouldn't have happened at all.

Gaara licked the Hyuuga's bottoms lip, wanting entrance. "Open your mouth..." Of course, Gaara had thought this out already. He wouldn't screw him. Just.. play a bit. It wouldn't harm anyone and Neji probably wouldn't remember later on. No one could really blame Gaara for trying to get something he wanted. It was Gaara; most knew how he was brought up. If they didn't, they didn't question. Gaara was simply the kind that you wouldn't mess with unless he had some respect for you.  
Neji gave a little whimper and then a slight gasp at the tone of command in the sand nin's voice. It wasn't much of an opening, but it was enough for Gaara to sneak his tongue in.

Gaara obviously took the chance. His tongue raveling with Neji's. The Suna Nin pushed the boy back, pinning him to a wall. Neji was his at the moment, and he didn't want him to move away. He broke away slightly every now and then to let them breath, but it was never for too long. Neji wasn't thinking now, not that he was really thinking before, but now even that slight cogitation was lost to him. All he could do at the moment was feel and go utterly Uke against Gaara's slightly shorter, but firm form.

Gaara enjoyed the way Neji reacted; it was something most people wouldn't see. But that was good, then Gaara could keep this all to himself. He didn't want to share. He didn't want anyone else touching Neji. Gaara was allowed to be selfish. It was Gaara. He broke from the kiss and ran his one skin trailing hand through Neji's hair, only to pull at it making the Hyuuga look up as light kisses and licks were trailing away at his neck and collar. His other hand had moved from the backside to the front. Yeah, Gaara wasn't ashamed.  
Neji had been whimpering and moaning softly at the attention to his neck... Truth be told, most of his body was very sensitive since he managed to avoid most injuries using the Kaiten. His eyes snapped open and he let out a throaty groan when Gaara's hand suddenly switched position. It would be very obvious, seeing where Gaara's hand was; that the red head would know just how much Neji was enjoying the attention.  
Gaara seemed to purr slightly. Neji's reactions were getting to him. "Don't see why you pretend to go out with that girl..." His licks turned into small bites here and there, leaving a few bruises. The hand that was groping the Hyuuga's crotch tightened a bit. " Such a waste for you... and me as well.." This was proving to be rather fun. Since him and his siblings were friends with they Hyuuga boy, they knew him rather well. It was an advantage since every little pinch or bite, anything that caused some sort of pain or pleasure would get to Neji. " Don't you agree?"  
With the kind of onslaught that Gaara was giving to his nerve endings, Neji really couldn't do much but thrash and moan and make various uke-like sounds that would normally never escape his throat. You could have probably have told him to go murder the Hokage and he'd have agreed to it at that point, just so long as the attention didn't stop. This only made the Suna boy snicker.

Gaara had kept his grip on Neji's hair. He pulled it to a direction that made black-rimmed eyes meet pearl white. " You're not answering...". His hand moved to only slide into his shorts and take a better grip." Fine, I'll ask you something else..." His cheek rubbed against Neji's as his mouth blew warm air into his ear. " Are you enjoying this, Neji?"  
Neji tried to form a sentence. He really did, but all that came out was, "Uhh.. unnn," and another throaty moan. Really, the only thought going through his head was 'Don'tstopdon'tstopdon'tstop.'  
Funny how things go so well but turn out badly. This wasn't going to have an excuse like another moments in the world. "Un...?" A small squeak was mixed in when the soft out-of-place voice spoke out. Blond bouncy hair moved as Deidara hunched as the frame of the window he had begun to climb through. "...N...Neji...un?" The mechanical eye made a whining sound as it adjusted to see who was in front of Neji. " The Kazekage? ..." The aqua eye quickly turned its gaze to something the Blond had dropped while entering; the small package had fallen out of the window and onto the grass. " ... A Pain we can both relate too...un?". Calmly, Deidara moved from the window back to the drying grass outside. Teeth shown as a chuckle split the air. This was the infamous Deidara everyone knew. the smug expression was placed on as he began to walk away mumbling, also stepping on the bag he had brought.

Well... that wasn't expected, and it wasn't a good sign. Gaara removed his hand and pushed off from pinning Neji from the wall. Strands of hair floated off Gaara's tangled fingers once his other hands grip let go. With out a word, he moved and was gone. The Blond spoiled the moment and probably made Neji come to his senses. Oh well... his fun was over for the day.  
Neji was still panting after Gaara had disappeared and his mind was starting to unfog. He started going through a mental checklist. One, he had a massive hard on, two, there were sore spots along his neck and shoulders, three, his scalp stung slightly as if someone had pulled his hair, and four, there was a very upset and slightly frightening Deidara standing near his window. What the _FUCK_ happened this morning?

Of course, Deidara didn't have the answer to this. He held his hat to his side as he walked away rather quickly. He didn't want or need, want, or think what had happened. Distance was his specialty. In fighting, in life, in love, in pain. " This should be a good time to call this whole hoax off, un. Starting with Itachi, he'd understand, un. Damnit... I wasted money for this.. Oh no.. it was Kazekage, un. eh, I'll deal with him later, un...". What Deidara meant by the money was the bag he had brought. He bought it before leaving and decided to leave it as a thank you for Neji. Funny how Deidara could only go so far for things. Crushed dango lay on the grass, a now sticky and stained note place with it.

**Thank you for letting me stay. **

** It was nice of you to do that, for an Akatsuki.**

**Here's some dango!**

**Un! **

_p.s. ...You snore._

Once Neji had been able to move without shaking (he still wanted to know what the fuck had happened to make him that shaky) he went through the window. He read the note and looked down at the crushed dango and the package. He unwrapped it thoughtfully; curious as to what the missing Nin might have intended to give him. The package was small, wrapped with some brown paper. Deidara had drawn on the brown paper, chibis of Deidara poking him with a stick and Neji fighting with what seemed to be a comb in his hair.

What laid inside was odd. It was a small clay canary with a ring held onto it's feet by a string. It was an odd white with red around a kanji symbol for 'searching'. It was an Akatsuki ring. Another note was attached to the bird's feet by the same string.

**Haha!**

**It's my thanks to you. **

**Swiped the ring from Zetsu and changed it a bit. **

**Wear it everywhere and anywhere. **

**I mean it, I'll bite you if you don't.**

**Un!**

_P.s.s ... I'm keeping some boxers I found in your drawers. They look nice._

Damn this blond was such and odd ball... Neji nonetheless slipped the ring onto his finger, odd that it was the right size, and took the clay bird to his room. A brief search through his briefs revealed that, yes, the canary boxers were gone. Not that he missed them, they'd been a gag gift from Lee and Tenten. He just shook his head with a wry smiled before heading off to find the blond. He did, though, take the time to put his jacket on first, the collar hiding the bite marks on his neck. Not that he knew how he fucking _got_ them. You'd think that the person could at least let Neji _remember_ the make out session.

Deidara had stopped a while back and sat beside a training area somewhere. He had kicked off his shoes and placed his feet in a small pond that was there. Exploding things would be bad, leader had made a treaty with Konoha now. Despite that it meant no nine tailed fox, it had to be kept. "un..." He let his feet crate rings as he kicked them back and forth ever so slightly. The mouths clicked once again, begging for the taste of clay. For the breath full of blood. The beautiful art that was made from a flash of fire and crimson beads of sticky death landing everywhere. The blond held a bored expression now. What was the point of trying to look like yourself when no one was around?  
Unfortunately, that no one included Neji. It was very hard to hide from a Byakugen user, and he didn't even try to mask his approach. Instead he sat next to Deidara and waited for a reaction.

Deidara quickly flinched, turned and slapped the pale Hyuuga owner. The fact that his mouths were clicking made it more into a swift bite than a regular slap. " Go Away, Un!"  
The force of the blow made the leaf nin's head turn sharply and the new bite made him wince. He lifted his sleeve to his face and wiped the blood away. "I suppose I deserve that, but I don't know what the hell for," he muttered. "Deidara, I know something happened to get you pissed at me, but I honestly don't remember what it was so will you please explain why I found my self in the middle of a hallway with a hard on and fucking _bite marks_ on my neck?"

Deidara squinted his only eye and nearly screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK? YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU DID! JUST BECAUSE I HAVE ONE GOD DAMN EYE DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T SEE GAARA AND YOU HAVING SOME FUCKING MAKE OUT SCENE WITH YOU MOANING, READY TO CUM OR SOMETHING WHILE HE JACKED YOU OFF AND CAUSED YOU TO TREMBLE WITH PLEASURE! SURE, I LOST A DAMN EYE, AND CALLED STUPID FOR NOT THINKING THINGS THROUGH, BUT DEAR GOD! YOU TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON EVEN THOUGH YOU CLEARLY STAYED PINNED TO THE WALL AS THE KAZAKAGE KEPT HIS WAY WITH YOU. SAME PAIN, MY ASS. DROP DEAD!" ... I don't think Deidara even took a breath as he screamed at the Hyuuga boy.. That and he missed some uns.  
Well, Neji was certainly surprised. It wasn't until after Deidara had finished shouting that he actually figured out what the nin had said. "Wait, Gaara? Shit! I know I'm not all there in the mornings, but Gaara?" Neji found himself with his head slumped in his hands as his anger slowly seethed. Gaara was his friend, but what kind of friend sexually molests you while you're half asleep and incapable of rational thought? "Damn him!"

Deidara rolled his eyes and picked up his shoes. " You're an idiot, un." He began to move away again. He didn't believe the Hyuuga boy, not really. He knew what he saw and hate it. He had been searching through his memory trying to erase the image, only to remember it and letting it come back to him. " Mother fucker..." He stopped and brushed his hair away in order to tinker with the mechanical eye." ... I don't need this now, un!"  
"I'm not an idiot, I just don't function well in the morning. I usually don't remember the first hour or two after I wake up." He turned to look at Deidara sharply. "You honestly think I would lie about something that I _know_ you've witnessed. I'm not that stupid and I certainly know you're not."  
Deidara turned the lens from his eye and let his hair fall back. " I don't know, un? I've been treated like this before, why not again, un? Why not go back, bring back my family some way and let the torture begin again? I'm not sure if you understand, but I'm not the most emotionally stable person around, un. You've had your share of pain too, I know. But at least you've been loved, un. You are adored by some many, yet you push aside what they try to give you. Neji, I will never know a feeling like that, not by so many people. I've felt it once, but that bimbo pink haired bitch took that away from me, un. She took away my Danna. My person who adored me, my person who loved me for the first time, un. My person who even looked at me with some affection, un. My Danna... my sasori-danna..." Deidara let his voice soften at Sasori's name. " Sasori... Danna..."  
Neji bit his tongue to control his anger. Sakura had always annoyed him, but now he wanted badly to kill her. "I may have fan girls," he said the word like it was a curse, "but not one of them sees me. They see my name, they see my abilities, they see what I look like and what they think happened to me in my past and swoon over it. What they see is an idea of what I should be, not what I am. And I don't want the kind of puppy adoration that they would give me. I'd rather be alone then unable to be myself in a relationship."

"You are an idiot, un! I'd give my other eye for some sort of admiration from the people I grew with. Like the nine tailed child and the Kazekage brat. They got some attention from you, from the emo Uchiha boy, from their siblings and guardians. I had one person, un. Just one. It didn't last very long. As soon as we started t notice one another it stopped because the other couldn't take the breath of life, un." Deidara plopped down and curled up, dropping his shoes to the side. The red and black cloak hung over him, the wide collar bending as he lowered is head a bit. " Never mind, un... I just got jealous... Forget what I said... sorry, un"  
"Don't apologize. You needed to vent at someone and I already told you that you didn't need to hide around me." Pearled eyes looked at the blond Nin a long moment. "But tell me, would you really want to be in a relationship with someone when you know that they aren't seeing you, only what they _think you should be?" _

Deidara blinked his one eye and shook his head. "No..un" The blond buried his head into his knees as he held himself tightly. There was a great deal of pain from Sasori left, but it didn't hurt as much. Something was stopping the pain. " I'm selfish, un" Deidara smiled sadly to himself as he mumbled through the fabric from his cloak. " I hate women, some are okay, but most are low and shallow. Using people for their needs only. Not thinking for others, placing on a mask of kindness to impress people they want to impress. Men are somewhat they same, but we all hide ourselves in order to be strong for women...un" In other words, Deidara was stating something rather obvious.  
Neji found himself agreeing with Deidara, it was somewhat surprising. He didn't say anything. What could he say? 'I'm sorry that Gaara molested me?'. Though Deidara probably wouldn't have cared if he did. The blond shuffled a bit as he moved into a different position. He let one of his legs slide so that it could stretch as he supported himself with his arms placed on the ground behind him. A loud sigh was released from the Iwa Nin's lips. " I shouldn't have yelled like that, un. I over reacted and if this were a mission, I'd be dead by now, un." Deidara's eye looked up at Neji, it was more of a dull aqua now.

Deidara usually had a bright aqua eye, one that reflected how he was. " .. Did.. I do that..un?" Deidara was revering to the scratchy bite mark that was some what visible on the Hyuuga's cheek.  
"Hai, but I probably deserved it." For some reason he couldn't name, it made Neji's heart (when had he started caring?) twist to see Deidara so lifeless.

"No, It was out of anger, so you didn't deserve it, un." So much for getting into a more comfortable position. Deidara moved so that he could get up. " You don't deserve anything bad, Neji-kun..." pale fingers wrapped around the end of the Akatsuki cloak as The one eyed blond reached to clean away some smudges of blood left from the slap. " I was on my way to tell Itachi this whole 'girlfriend boyfriend' deal was just a misunderstanding, un. I'd be best to state it now than wait until later, un." Deidara could help but feel a sting in his chest. Something hurt, badly.  
Neji reached out and caught the hem of the Akatsuki cloak before standing up and tugging Deidara a little bit closer. "And what if I didn't want it to be 'just pretend' anymore, Deidara?"

Deidara's eye widened slightly. "Un?" Deidara tilted his head slightly. " Well if you don't, them let me go find you some other girl. Then everything will be fixed, un." no Deidara, he didn't mean some other girl...  
"That's not what I meant, Dei-chan, and you know it. I don't want to just pretend to be your boyfriend, and I don't want you to leave." If he didn't think that it would scare him away, Neji would have kissed the blond just then.  
The aqua eyes held a different tint than dull now. More of confusion. " E.. Eh? Neji..." Deidara sat back down next to the Hyuuga. Truthfully, Deidara's heart was pounding. He swore it was ready to pop out of his chest and dash away. "Mm..." He paused for a moment, lips pressed tightly together in though. " ... Why me, un?"  
"Because you understand me. Because I don't have to hide around you. Because I think you need this as much as I do."

A small smile began to form , the aqua eye was now back to it's original bright tint. Neji was... Deidara couldn't describe it. but he was right. The sting from earlier was gone and now a hint of warmth was left. Deidara fell back and rolled over slightly so that his stomach touched the ground. " And exactly how much do you think is needed?" His arms were crossed to cushion his head. His only eye looked at him from the corner view.  
"I don't know, more than I can say. Perhaps we can find out together." He turned to look at Deidara, the closest thing to a real smile that had been seen on his face for years graced it now, and it was for Deidara.  
"Heh.." The pale hand closest to Neji reached out and held onto the hand of his new reason to smile. He squirmed a bit closer to the Hyuuga as he rested a cheek on the hand that he held and tugged closer to him. It had only been a few days, but it all seemed like years of waiting for something good. "Un...


	6. Meeting the Akatsuki

Disclaimer: NaruYaoi does not own the characters or plot line of Naruto. NaruYaoi owns only their collective insane minds and ideas as well as the occasional original character. The Writers of NaruYaoi do not claim ownership over any copyrighted material and simply write for fun. NaruYaoi is not making a profit off this story nor any like it.

Writers: Tenchi and Mika

Warnings: Shonen ai/Yaoi that's boyxboy love for those who don't know.

Pairings: Neji/Deidara and Itachi/Hinata

A/N: Still have a Lazy Mika. I know it took us a long time to get this chapter out, but there was a good reason. This and the next chapter were originally supposed to be one chapter, but since it was thirteen pages long in MS Word, I broke it in to two parts. Enjoy.

Neji retied his Obi as he followed Deidara through the trees. He didn't know what their destination was, but the blond seemed determined to get there. He should have changed back into his older clothing. Running through trees in a Hyuuga traditional kimono was not his brightest idea.

Deidara moved rather quickly, he was anxious to get Neji there. He had been planning this for some time now. He had cleared it with Leader-sama, so there was no problem to this really. "You're slow today, Neji-kun, un! Hurry up before I decide to ditch you, un!" Deidara hadn't changed at all... still the same peppy cloak wearing blond he will always be. " Almost thee-RREE!" whumph, Deidara had tripped over something rather large, green and... wait... moving? " God damnit! Zetsu! un!" ah well.. it would be best if he did meet one of the oddest first.

_"Eh? Gomen Deidara-san. I expected you to come by later on_." The plant like Akatsuki member wormed his way out of the ground and stood before Deidara to help him up, the yellow eye from the white side of his face moved as he turned. **"This the Hyuuga Neji? Deidara, Everyone isn't expecting you until a few hours from now...You know how Hidan gets about others arriving like this..." **

Deidara kicked the ground as he shrugged " Hidan can kiss my ass. Kazuku will keep him in line for me. I got him some scrolls from my last mission he can sell..

Neji glanced at Zetsu before inclining his head. "Good to meet you, Zetsu. About being early, Deidara decided to leave and there was no stopping him.

** " Like wise... It's alright... we know how he is." **Zetsu scoffed for a moment before sinking back into the ground. _" I'll inform Leader-sama... good to see you again, Deidara"_ with that Zetsu was out of sight and making his way to the hide out.

Deidara smiled as he let out a small sigh. Akatsuki meant Family to him. It would be the closest thing to one anyways. Zetsu was like the creepy laid-back big brother. It had its ups and downs

Neji smiled and gently poked Deidara's side. "I told you we should have waited, and it would have given me time to change out of these robes." He gestured to the (somehow still) white and black kimono he was wearing

Deidara grinned as he fanned his hand a bit. " You look alright, un. Plus, I want to get this over and done with since well... I don't know how the others will act, un." Deidara looked at the ground before heading off again. He didn't want to trip again. " C'mon, un! I'm getting hungry and need to check to see if I have any special clay left, un!" Yeah.. Deidara had ran out of clay the day before and it was bothering him.. big time

"Alright, alright. I'm coming, Dei-chan." He wasn't sure why he still called the blond 'chan', but he did, and Deidara didn't see to mind. Kami he hated running in these robes

The blond had been a lot happier since he and Neji hooked up. He didn't mourn for Sasori as much (though he still missed him dearly), and well... things seemed better. Neji held him back at times when others annoyed him, making perfect subjects to his art, but it ended nicely with something he enjoyed. Deidara actually remembered the very first time Him and Neji ever met. The Hyuuga had wanted to kill him actually, along with the panda like girl, the bug eyed weirdo, and the old jump suit freak. Funny how he had escaped that one attack. 'Glad to have my arms back, un.

Neji too had been happier, though few could tell. There were only slight differences except when he was actually with the blond nin. He was stopped from farther thinking on the subject when a crawling feeling between his shoulder blades alerted him that he and Deidara were being watched. As unobtrusively as possible, he activated the Byakugen and started to scan the area.

Deidara stopped and turned back, only to end up next to Neji. "What is it, un?" The blond lifted the blond locks away from his scanning eye as he searched a bout as well, wondering what had caught Neji's attention

"Some body's watching us, and I can't locate who or even where that person is." Deidara tilted his head slightly as he zoomed his mechanical eye into areas. " I don't have any clay, un. And I suck at close range fighting, so we might as well let it be, un. It's probably something Zetsu would be able to e- OHBAJESUSINAJOLLYBOAT!" Deidara had turned around as he was talking only to come face to face with a dark figure with red eyes. The blond was already jittery from the trip here, this didn't help much. The Iwa nin had jumped backwards and rammed into Neji. The figure chuckled ever so slightly.

The figure that stood close was under a shaded area, but oddly couldn't be seen well. " Zetsu informed me you were close by and was dragging a Hyuuga along. It surprises me that it was you, Neji." The red eyes held its stare towards the two boys, well... mostly at Deidara for screaming out something about a jolly boat

"I assume you are Leader-san?" Neji asked as he bowed to the older man. He deactivated his Byakugen, even though he found it discerning that he couldn't see the man clearly with it.

Deidara took a deep breath as he patted himself on the chest. " Fucking hate it when you do that, un." The blond looked towards his leader and bowed slightly. "About coming early, I was getting impatient and decided to leave a few hours early, un. No truly important information gathered, sir. The fox child is still fine, stronger, which will 'cause him to be a pain in the ass for Itachi, but still pretty stupid, un. The Uchiha brat came back a while ago, not clear on what he did, but it did signify that Orochimaru's new body will be done soon, un." Deidara held a rare serious tone with him as he spoke. He never looked away from the red eyes either. It would've meant disrespect in his case, but once getting a nod from the dark figure, a small smile spread across his face.

Leader-san looked towards Neji alone once Deidara had gone silent. " Now, to satisfy my curiosity, why are you here, Hyuuga?" Deidara hadn't informed Leader on anything except he was bringing a guest. He didn't like the idea at first, but once hearing it was a Hyuuga, he let it pass. Itachi was married to Hinata Hyuuga, so their respect had gone to them as well

"Deidara wanted to introduce me to the rest of the Akatsuki, since we're dating." He was being honest and to the point. Leader-san wanted to know why Deidara had brought him here, and Neji told the exact answer.

Deidara blushed as he gave a ' damn you, you suck' look towards his boyfriend. Deidara was the type to become shy once others knew about his dating life and what not. It made him look cute though, eve if he did get all whinny and annoying.

Leader-sama smiled, though it couldn't be seen since the outline of his figure was the only thing visible. " Deidara and Neji... Hn, I guess he finally let go of the fact that Sasori died... has he started to call you 'Danna' yet?

"A few times," he admitted. He'd tried to get Deidara to call him something else, but the alternatives were worse. The Iwa nin grinned at the mention of the other names. Deidara purposely gave him horrid, or embarrassing names just to end up with 'Danna'. Danna was a way for him to show love and admiration. Neji had found that out after a while and just decided not to fight him. If it meant that much to his boyfriend, he could deal with being called Danna.

Leader-san turned or closed his eyes, either way he was moving away. "I suggest you go and introduce yourselves to the others. They won't exactly like you if you don't state out why Deidara seems attached to you... welcome to the family.." Leader seemed to have vanished with an instant, no trace of chakra or anything. The blond bonked Neji on the shoulder as he still held a flush. " You didn't have to blurt it out, un!" He held an annoyed expression; he was seriously shy about this certain subject. " He didn't need to know right away, un! You could've waited until I told everyone else or something, un.

"... That ninja could have killed me without effort and made it so that no one would have ever found out. I'd rather be honest with him."

Deidara looked down, Leader-san was the type to kill on thought... " ... still didn't have to say it so bluntly...un" The blond Iwa nin turned and began to walk to the small clearing that was about 200 yards up ahead. Neji caught up to Deidara before they reached the clearing and pulled the nin into a kiss that was as close to an apology as he was going to get at the moment.

Deidara blushed once again but kissed back. He liked getting angry at the Hyuuga, or annoyed.. Actually he liked holding things against him as well. It got him a few kisses here and there for apologies. He smiled a bit as he moved over to a boulder. Taking off his ring he placed it on a certain spot, making the boulder sink slightly. He took back his ring and made a few hand signs, quietly mumbling something while at it. The Iwa nin pushed the Boulder down as the ground opened, stairs appeared once the ground opened. Deidara quickly began to walk down. " You only get 15seconds to walk in, un." He looked up from the bottom of the stairs waiting for Neji to follow

Neji followed quickly and reached Deidara before the 15 seconds had ended. "Only people with Akatsuki rings can open the door then? Clever." Deidara shrugged. "eh, not really. it'd be better if it'd open at the sensing of our DNA or something, un. Anybody can steal the ring, getting an exact pat of your DNA is hard and be messed up easily, un." Deidara tapped the floor as the hall they had walked into lit up. The blond walked to what seemed to be the large and beautifully carved door at the end. " 1...2...3...4...5..." He was counting something.

"What are you counting, Dei-chan?" He was curious; very few people knew anything about the Akatsuki. Deidara stopped at the count of 12 and turned to face the wall. It moved to reveal a room that seemed to be a living room

"Here we are! Expected to go through the nice door, un? That door leads to slow death. Don't think we want that, un." Deidara quickly hopped onto the couch and stretched. He stripped his cloak off and folded it over the side couch. " Hmm... I though maybe Kisame or Hidan would be down here, un..."

"Kisame is that shark person, right?" Neji had gotten a glimpse of him at the wedding, and personally hadn't liked him at all. Deidara nodded " Itachi-san's partner, un. He's fun to screw with. I always out run him though. Never lasts long, un. That or he manages to hit me on the side with some blunt object. Hurts, but it's mostly worth it, un" Deidara moved a bit so that Neji could sit. " Don't think Tobi's here, god how I hate him, un." Neji sat down next to Deidara and was about to pull the blond into his lap when previously discussed shark man entered the room. Neji looked up before very pointedly shifting Deidara to his lap and just staring over the top of his head into the creepy eyes of Kisame.

Deidara blushed after noticing what just happened. " Ah! Neji, damnit..." Deidara looked over at Kisame and waved a bit. " Ohayo, Kisame. Where's everyone else, un?" The blond relaxed a bit and shifted slightly to become more comfortable.

Kisame arched a brow as he stared at the Hyuuga. "Hidan is on a mission with Kazuku... Tobi is probably hanging around Zetsu... " Kisame didn't seem to do anything about the Hyuuga except stare. Deidara simply looked confused. "Un?

Neji met the stare unblinking, and he knew there was nothing harder then staring into the blank white eyes of the Hyuuga clan. It was only a matter of time. Deidara looked back and forth from the two before getting up to get some dango. " Wonder if we still have some..."

Kisame didn't look away. His stare stayed, unsteady, but it stayed. It didn't last too long though. Kisame eventually looked away with a scoff. He walked away only to bop Deidara on the head lightly as he passed by the blond. Deidara glared angrily at the blue man and stuck his tongue out. He hopped over the couch and landed right on Neji. Dango stick in mouth. Neji smiled. It was still something very rare, and it only happened when he was with Deidara, normally alone. He let his arms rest around the blonds waist in a comfortable way as they waited for someone else to enter. Deidara munched on the dango happily. he turned so that he was facing Neji. He pressed his forehead against the Hyuuga boy, dango stick still in mouth.

Zetsu walked in, turning his head slightly. before smirking a bit. He continued walking, only to go down another hall and go through another door. Deidara nearly choked once he saw Zetsu. Zetsu meant Tobi, and Tobi meant one annoying as hell boy. " hidehidehidehidehide,un!" Deidara scrambled off of Neji and began to search for a play to hide from Tobi.

"Deidara Sempai!" Too later. Deidara yelped when he was hugged by the newest member. He began to freak out. Screaming something about ' a hard headed freak' and another about 'getting kicked by a soccer player'

Neji calmly walked over and lifted his boyfriend's attacker by the back of his shirt and moved him away from Deidara. The Iwa nin rolled on the floor, still spazzing. " He tooouuuccchhheeeddd mmeeeeee, un! AUGH!" Tobi looked at Neji and 'eaped' slightly. " Deidara-sempai, who's this?" Deidara didn't answer, he wanted to get some soap or something and wash away Tobi germs

Neji looked at the ninja he was holding then at Deidara. "I take it this is Tobi, Dei-chan?" Deidara responded with a scramble to his feet and a lunge behind the couch

The Aqua blue eye and locks of blond hair peeked out from the side, glaring at the 'good boy'. " Tobi, that's Neji, my boyfriend, un. And now he's gonna have to go wash himself before he touches me again since god knows what you carry, un!"

Tobi tilted his head slightly, as if confused. He didn't get why his sempai didn't like him. " That's kinda harsh, sempai." " I'M NOT YOUR SEMPAI, UN!"

Neji watched all of this happen with a look of something akin to amusement.

Deidara scrawled back behind the couch, not really succeeding due to his ponytail, which poked up above the couch. " Go away now, I don't want to catch Herpes.. or.. what ever you have. Cancer or something... maybe AIDS...un"

"But.. sempai, Tob-" Tobi really didn't get to finish, Deidara had launched a pillow at him, and it actually hurt.

" There's more where that came from, un!" Deidara was standing on the couch now, holding all the cushion in one arm while the other was ready to launch another. " PILLOW OF DEATH, UN!" Deidara started to toss the pillows at Tobi, kinda like a machine gun really..

Neji dropped the boy and ducked for cover. "Watch your aim, Dei-chan!"

Tobi fell with a thud an blinked behind his mask. " Ow! But Sempai, give To-"

"OOOOUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!" This blond was bent on killing the new member by any means possible if he didn't leave now. The Iwa nin took one of the larger cushion from the couch and held it above his head, threatening to hit Tobi and possibly smother him to death.

"GAH! " Tobi basically crawled away from dear life. He didn't get far though; Deidara had tossed down the cushion and jumped after, basically crushing Tobi.

"UGUAH!" Tobi squirmed away form under the pillow and sprinted off, Deidara fixed himself and sat Indian style on the cushion. " IDIOT, UN!

Neji blinked at his boyfriend. "I wasn't aware you were that violent, Deidara... You're not going to try and smother me in my sleep are you?

" Of course not, un!" Deidara turned to look at Neji with the happy little expression that he usually had when he wasn't on missions. " Why would I smother you, un? With hugs, possibly, but nothing else, un!"

Neji's face relaxed some, he still didn't really smile much, but it was starting to come more common. "I was a little surprised with how violently you reacted to Tobi. So when are we going to meet the other members of the Akatsuki?"

Deidara flumped down so that the boy sprawled over the couch cushion. " Well, Leader-sama will call for us when he wants anything, but you already met him. Kazuku should be back later, and so will Hidan. We have another member, but he.. or she's out most of the time. I never see the person, but they have a pretty flower on their head!" Deidara grinned, but that soon faded into a small smile. "So... that means you've meet everyone for the time being!" Deidara crawled over to Neji and cuddled next to him. One hand going over his shoulder while the other helped support his upper body. No one was in the room at the moment, so Deidara wasn't shy to give Neji a few small kisses. " I'm glad you came today to meet my 'Family', un."

Neji returned a few of the blond's kisses before wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "You couldn't have stopped me from coming."

Deidara chuckled lightly as he turned around and rested against Neji. His hand that was once on the Hyuuga's shoulder was now running it's fingers through the long silk black hair. The other had taken hold of Neji's hand. Oddly, Deidara was always warm, no matter where they were or what they were doing, Deidara was always warm. It fit the blond though, cold hands wouldn't fit the talkative Iwa. " Your Team won't mind if you're gone for the day, un?" Deidara looked up, the bangs that covered his mechanical eye fell past his face, showing the cold metal that helped killed many in his missions.

"Gai already knows, but Kami knows what he's going to tell Lee and Tenten about it. Don't worry though." Neji dropped a light kiss on the blonds lips. He wasn't bothered by Deidara's mechanical eye. It was no stranger than his own blank ones.

The young Akatsuki member arched his neck and licked the Hyuuga's upper lip lightly. He grinned as his body squirmed a bit so that he was cozy. " Well, I can't say much since I barely know your team mates, un. But from what I do know is that the green scary one is going to freak and the girl is probably going to get mad for leaving her with the two ...erm... no no way around it, un. The two scary ugly ones, un." Well.. at least he tried to be polite...

"No doubt, but she'll forgive me eventually." He relaxed in a completely foreign environment with his blond in his lap and was quite prepared to wait all day for the others to show up. He wouldn't mind in the least.

"Well, you need to put in the fact that she might be on the rag when you get back, un!" Why was it that a boy knew about these things, in fact Deidara was rather familiar with the whole girl system. (a/n/M: You know the whole thing where ' nothing' means ' you better know damn well what you did -insert some phrase she says that's horrid-)

"You've got a point. I'll live though. I've had her mad at me before.

Deidara simply shrugged as he closed his only eye. The blond curtains of hair fell along his face. Funny how something so fragile could break others so easily with out breaking itself. "Danna... why did you pick me instead of the panda girl.. or anyone else, un? I mean, I'm glad you love me, but it's kinda hard to believe that in a way, un.

"Remember when I told you that you don't have to hide from me?" Neji asked softly. He was relaxed at the moment, with Deidara in his arms. Deidara let the corner of his mouth curl into a small smirk. " Mmhmm, wasn't that the night before I found you with the Kazekage, un?" The Iwa boy let his eye open half way, soft aqua pools glanced up as far as they could with out him moving the angel of his neck.

"Yes," by not saying anything else on the subject, he effectively dismissed what had happened between him and Gaara. "I don't have to hide from you either, and I think that's part of it. Also, you don't expect me to conform myself to your view, and there is a large part of it I can't describe because I don't have the words." It was difficult for Neji, who used to be so empty of emotions, to put what he felt in words. He tried though, for the person he held in his arms. Deidara chuckled, Neji's words made sense even though they seemed thrown together. " I get it, un. It was hard for me to get the right words out at first too. They come little by little though, un." It was true, at first Deidara couldn't even find the right way to say 'I love you' to his old Danna. Hell, Sasori didn't know how to say them either, but they learned eventually. Not all feelings had to be said through words.

Neji smiled and held the blond closer. He let the silence stretch on, knowing that they both were comfortable with it. It was likely that they would still be like that when the other members returned.


	7. Spiked Lemonade and Fun in the Tub

Disclaimer: NaruYaoi does not own the characters or plot line of Naruto. NaruYaoi owns only their collective insane minds and ideas as well as the occasional original character. The Writers of NaruYaoi do not claim ownership over any copyrighted material and simply write for fun. NaruYaoi is not making a profit off this story nor any like it.

Writers: Tenchi and Mika

Warnings: Shonen ai/Yaoi that's boyxboy love for those who don't know.

Pairings: Neji/Deidara and Itachi/Hinata

A/N/M: HOMOFUCKINGSEXGALOR XD

A/N/T: Okay, now that Mika has got that out of her system, enjoy the chap, the rating has gone up for a reason. LEMON WARNING! BOY ON BOY SMUTT IN A TUB! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Deidara had already begun to doze off. His chest rose and fell with each breath. Deidara wasn't one to sleep anywhere; he was picky. The room had to have a certain amount of light, the bed had to be in this exact spot, a certain window had to be open. The only reason that he had slept with out complaining for the first time at the Hyuuga's was because he was too tired to really care. As if it were planned, as soon as Deidara had fell into sleep, the door to the main room flung open, letting in screams of fowl language and what not.

"FUCK! I sear to hell if you Fucking do that you little bitchy ass little whore, I will fucking leave you to die!"

"Bah, shut up. You complain like this each time I take a breath of air. You should know you're little god speeches doesn't frighten me."

" That's because I can afford to loose another damn partner. Thanks to Leader, I'm not allowed to cut off that smartass speaking head of yours."

"Better he does that, with each new partner, more money is spent up. We got lucky that Tobi wanted to join, it saved us a boat load."

" Keep treating those useless scraps of paper as god and you'll be going to hell for it. "

" Hell is a place of sin, whether you know it or not, you'll be joining me there. Plus, Hell is held for money since money is a sin. I'll be glad to go down "

" You little fucker, my work is the work of god himself! You hear me? Hey! KAZUKU DAMNIT, LI-"

" HIDAN SHUT THE HELL UP!" Deidara had rolled off and away from Neji when the door had burst open. They always came in when he was just getting into his little place of paradise. Then again, Deidara's idea of paradise was another man's view of hell. The blue eye looked up at the scythe carrying man who only looked back down with narrowed eyes.

" Mm? Ah, Deidara, nice to see you too."

" Go to Hell, un."

" Strike two against Hidan."

" Kazuku..."

"What?"

" EY!" Deidara sat up and yanked at the ends of the two cloaks, making them look down again. " You two always fight, un. It's annoying. Money or God, who cares!? Each time I almost fall asleep, I hear you two going at it, un! Cut the crap and leave it be for now!" Deidara managed to stand up and swat Hidan on the side of the head as well as snatch the pouch that held Kazuku's money. " I had planned on giving you the money I brought from the last mission, but screw it, un. I also paid you to stop fighting with Hidan around here, un. Which means I get my money back with another payment for waking me up, un." Deidara handed back the pouch after taking out what the tall Akatsuki member owed him. Kazuku gave a hate filled look at the blond. Deidara simply stared for a moment before turning to the Hyuuga.

" Neji, un! Meet Kazuku and Hidan!

"Hello," the Hyuuga looked between the two men who had just been fighting.

Hidan looked at the boy from head to foot. Unlike his partner who scoffed and left, he took a step and held out his hand. " So, Deidara found a new lover, mm? I didn't think he'd find one so quickly after what had happened. Ah well, it seems god's blessings are with you, Deidara."

The Iwa boy blushed a bit, before Hidan had called his name, he had attempted to send one of his birds after Kazuku for being rude to Neji. " Thank.. you, un?" Hidan was the odd older brother in Deidara's eye. The one who could be terribly horrid, yet choose to keep polite when needed. Hidan had a rather short temper. It didn't help much with Kazuku though, they had grown used to one another's threats and comments

"I think it's good luck on both of our parts. I think we found each other right when we needed it."

Hidan nodded as he tapped the side of his scythe. The silver haired man turned around and ruffled the mass of blond hair as he walked past him.

"You both have fun, just don't leave a mess or anything in the bat if you two decide to-"

"Hidan! Go away, un!"

" Hehe, Gone.

Neji shook his head slightly. "Well, that was interesting.

Deidara ran his fingers though his hair, getting out the small tangles that Hidan had left. "Hidan many be religious and all, un. But his mind is far from a priest. Kazuku... He's just an ass to everyone, un.

"So I've noticed. This leaves only Leader-sama, correct?" Neji reached out and quickly helped Deidara smooth out his hair as he spoke.

" Well, I guess, un. You still need to talk to leader a bit more. Straighten out that you're with me now and stuff, un. But Leader-sama doesn't let many people into his office. So we'll have to kill time until then, un." The one eyed nin cursed under his breath as he straighten out the last tangle that he was able to find. A purple tipped hand came up and smacked away his partner's hand so that he could fix his hair back into the high ponytail that he usually wore. Too bad for Dei he had lost his tie for it. Shrugging he pulled most of his hair back away from his face. Neji pulled the low tie out of his hair and offered it to Deidara. It wasn't as if his hair looked that much different in the tie or out of it.  
Deidara shook his head. "I'm fine, un. I have more in my room." The feminine blond smiled as he pranced into the kitchen. He wanted something drink, possibly lemonade. Now to clear things up before they got messy, Deidara had another thing for Lemonade. No one ever drank the batch he'd make due to the fact that they might get sugar poisoning than and Deidara had the tendency to add Sake to his lemonade. Don't question, it was Deidara.

"EE, un!" Deidara pulled out a glass from the sink and quickly filled his glass, nearly chugging it all as soon as the glass was full. The blond sat on the counter, he had poured another cup for himself

"What, exactly, are you drinking, Deidara?

" Lemonade!Wantsome?" Oh dear.. hyper Deidara. Neji had seen Deidara rather energetic, but Deidara never introduced him to his sugar addict side

"..." Neji stared at the hyper nin before taking the cup of lemonade and sniffing it. "Is that sake in the lemonade?

"No!..wellonlyalittlebit,butittastesgood,un!youshouldtrysome,really,un!AtfirstIdidn'tlikeitbutIaddedmoresugartomakeittatsebetter,un!Itriedgettingtheotherstodrinkit,butnoonetrustedme.IgotItachitodrinksomethough,buthekindajustfelldownoncehereachedthedoor,itwasfunnythough,un!" Only god knew what the hell the Blond boy said. The scary thing was that Neji managed to piece it together

"I think I'd better not." He placed the cup back on the counter. If the wine in the Curry of Life had done him in, he doubted he'd survive the lemonade.

Deidara pouted and held out his cup, it didn't have much left. But it was still enough for one gulp. " C'mmmooonnn,un! Itcan'tbethatbad,un!" The blond held a cat like expression on as he held the cup out with both arms. Neji sighed and took the cup. Well, if he could survive this, he'd be amazed. He steeled himself and gulped it down.

Deidara tossed his arms in the air and squeaked in glee . " Yay,un!" due to the sugar and sake, it sounded more of a 'Yin!' than a 'Yay, un'. The Iwa boy drummed the counter quickly and stopped suddenly, placing his hands on his lap and kicking his legs slightly. " Sohowwasit?" Translatore.. anyone? ... Please

Neji blinked and carefully set the glass down. He felt...funny. Kind of like he was trying to go in two thousand different directions at once

"Neeeeji? Hello?" Deidara waved his hand in Neji's face. the boy held a curios expression as he watched the Hyuuga branch member. " Was it really bad, un? " Deidara had stopped his breathless sentences, though that didn't mean he wasn't running low on his little sugar fuel.  
Neji giggled. There was no other way to put it. On close inspection, the boy was cross-eyes and swaying slightly. He had no alcohol tolerance, and the sheer amount of sugar over ran the resistance he had to that. He was drunk. He was sugar-high. He was giggling. Deidara blinked, he brought his legs on top of the counter , leaned over the counter, his knees resting on the counter. The purple tipped hand reached out and poked the Hyuuga boy curiously.

" Un?" Drunk giggling sugar high Neji meet Sugar high oblivious Deidara. Neji giggled and looked at the Deidara's that were poking him

"There's four of you, Dei-chan..."

Deidara tilted his head and stared at Neji as if he had just come back from dying his hair a lime green.

"Neh, un?" The blond reached out again to poke the boy but completely fell off the counter, only to land at Neji's feet. " Neji's Drunk, un!" Deidara laughed at the Pearl eyed boy, this was a sight to see, Deidara was happy that he had managed to get him to drink the last of it

Neji giggled, and in trying to bend over to look at Deidara, tumbled over himself and landed flat on his back. "Wheee! The ceiling is spinning!" Deidara only laughed harder, the mouths on his hands snickered as well. An arm went around to hold Deidara's stomach. He was laughing too hard. The blond rolled slightly after he stopped laughing a bit and crawled to the Raven haired boy

"You're funny when you're drunk, un! I should start switching your drink in the morning for the lemonade, un!" Deidara lead his head loom over Neji's. The blond held a grin on as she held back snickers and such from the look of the drunk Neji

Neji grinned up at the blond before reaching up to hook an arm around Deidara's neck and pull him into a kiss. Being drunk did more then make the Konoha nin act silly. It also got rid of all the barriers that he kept in place all time

Deidara Waved his arms frantically in the air, not sure what was going on. " Mmm! What are you doing!" Deidara didn't exactly yell the last part, more like spoke loudly from the corner of his mouth. He placed a hand on the floor on the opposite side of Neji to pull away from him. The thing about Deidara and him being sugar High, he wasn't very successful in things. His hand slipped, making him land with a soft thud on the Hyuuga

There was a soft "Oof," from the dark haired nin. His arms still went around the other ninja as Neji kissed him again. Deidara smiled a bit at the kiss and kissed back. He moved the rest of his body over the Hyuuga, his knees rested on the floor on each side of the Konoha boy. Deidara pressed his forehead against Neji's and held a toothy grin. "I guess you did like the Lemonade, un?

"It wasn't bad." Neji smiled back and ran his fingers through Deidara's hair before kissing at the other boy's neck. Neji really didn't have any idea what he was doing, but he'd figure it out as he went

Deidara's cheeks turned a light pink as he felt lips touch his neck. The blond gulped before pulling away slightly, one of his hands reached up and held the spot where Neji had been kissing. " Eh... " Now, how to do say that your neck was your turn on point to some one like Neji? All Neji noticed was that Deidara seemed to like that particular action. As such, he immediately continued his explorations there after pulling the blond back on top of him.

Deidara shuddered slightly, his eyes closed tightly. He hadn't felt this in a long time, every touch made him flinch. The pink on his cheeks soon turned into red. It took Sasori a while to find Deidara's turn on spot, Neji found it not too long after they started their relationship

When Deidara didn't seem to be having anymore favorable reactions, Neji pulled back and looked at Deidara curiously. "Dei-chan?

Deidara had been biting his lower lip for the time. His aqua colored eye met Neji's. His lower lip was set free as the eye soon moved to the corner of his eye. Deidara's eye widened as he pushed himself off the Hyuuga boy and landed with his back pressing against the lower cabinets. The Blond boy's thighs were pressed together to the knees and his hands crossed over his stomach. He was bent over so that he had to look up to see Neji, but he didn't his eyes was glued to the floor. His cheeks had turned into a deeper red

"Deidara?" Neji asked. He was confused. He didn't know what he did wrong, and he was worried about his boyfriend

Deidara smiled a bit and looked at Neji embarrassingly. Some of the blond's hair fell in front of his face. " Eh... Neji... I... I think you gave me a hard on from touching my neck, un..." Well, wasn't this just dandy

Neji looked at the other man a moment and smirked. He crawled over to the other man and tilted his face up so their gazes met. "Is that a bad thing? Are you afraid that I'll throw you away from me because of it?

Deidara's eye stared at him in a rather surprised manner. " No, un. It... I was embarrassed." The blond stayed in place, not moving much in order to prevent it from getting worse. The Iwa boy felt rather helpless like this, but safe at the same time since Neji was here

"Is that all?" He asked with a raised brow. He leaned to kiss the other ninja before gently gripping one of Deidara's hands and laying it over his own groin. "You're not the only one," he whispered after breaking the kiss. Deidara whined a bit when Neji took his hand. Every touch, kiss, nip, and even some certain stares sent electrical shocks down his spine. He bit his bottom lip when his hand touched the fabric that covered the other boy's crotch

Neji released Deidara's wrist, giving him the option of removing his hand while the raven-haired boy started to kiss Deidara's lips to try and get the boy to relax. Deidara's hand moved away, only to end up wrapped around the pale boy's neck. The other hand ran through the long black hair, playing with it between his fingers. Not really noticing, the hand around the Hyuuga's neck opened to lick the pale skin. The taste and feel of Neji's skin made him close his hand back up. Sometimes he hated his goddamn hands for having the mouths on them

Neji shivered when he felt the lick. He knew that he should probably be creeped out by that, but he couldn't really find a reason to be. He lapped at the blond's lips in an attempt to enter the other's mouth. Deidara didn't hesitate to open his mouth; his tongue darted to tangle with Neji's. The Iwa nin began to feel a bit warm, he didn't care though. He moved his position with out breaking the kiss so that he was able to push Neji back a bit and sit in his lap

Neji settled his back against the counter and wrapped his arms around the blond. He let his fingers run through hair and trace patterns through clothing as he continued to work on kissing the other nin senseless. Lips parted as Deidara pulled away for a breath, his tongue licking the corner of his mouth. The light aqua eye was half lidded from not knowing what was really going on anymore. The smaller boy squirmed a bit, not caring what he was doing really. " You kiss well, un."

"You're the one who taught me," he answered, hugging the boy close. He breathed in deeply, smelling Deidara's scent. "I love you." " I love you too, un." Deidara closed his eye as he buried his face into Neji's neck. " I'll never stop loving you, un." Neji smiled and held the other closer, letting black and blond hair mingle. Deidara lifted his head and leaned away from Neji to smile at him. He brought his arms up to stretch, only to bump it against the count and making the jug of Lemonade spill and land on them. Deidara blinked and stared down wondering what had just spilled on them. " Neh, un? " It took him a bit to look up and glare at the jug that threatened to fall over the edge.  
Neji blinked as he was doused in spiked, over sugared lemonade. "Now I need a shower."

Deidara tugged on his own shirt and stared at it. " That makes two of us, un..." Deidara brought a finger to his mouth, there was some lemonade on it. Deidara liked his Lemonade. The Blond hair dripped slightly, showing that it's soon become sticky and tempt Zetsu to bite him. He got off the Hyuuga member and grabbed hold of a cloth that was on the counter to wipe his face off

On an impulse, Neji reached up and pulled Deidara back into his lap and started to lick the lemonade off the other boy's face and neck.  
Deidara turned a bright pink when he noticed what Neji was doing. Each time he felt the warm tongue on his neck, he'd let out a small squeak or a whimper like moan. A dark figure stood at the entrance of the kitchen, red eyes glancing down at the two boys. Leader-sama stayed quiet for a moment before letting a hand come up to cover his mouth as he let out a cough. Deidara looked at the leader from the corner of his eye, his hands trying to push Neji off.

" Ah! Leader-sama, un! We-"

" I'll just leave you two with your experiments." The dark figure walked away. Honestly, why did he choose to walk out of his office today? Each time he did this, he usually saw a few of the members acting odd or doing something odd. If it weren't for the successful missions he had counted, he would've wondered if he just hired morons

Neji looked up to see the figure retreating. "Does anyone ever see anything other than his eyes?" Deidara shook his head. " Doesn't matter how much light is in the room, he's always a dark figure, un. I personally think he paints himself black every other day, un."

"Seems a bit extreme, but it certainly keeps him an enigma.

Deidara shrugged before slipping out of the boys reach. Not really up to walking, due to a certain problem, he simply began to crawl out of the kitchen so he could reach the bathroom before he got sticky. Deidara bumped into the wall and slumped slightly. Neji simply stood, uncaring about hiding the erection he currently sported and walked over to Deidara. He lifted the other boy. "Where's the shower?

Deidara blinked, the pink tint never left his cheeks. A sticky hand pointed down the near by hallway. " The third door to the left, un." his other hand tried to hide the bulge in his pants in case anyone walked by again. Neji headed for the door Deidara had pointed out and once they were inside the bathroom, he shut and locked the door behind them. He set Deidara down and started running the water to get it to the right temperature

Deidara turned rather red. " Aweh? " He looked at the locked door and back at the soon to be ready bath. The blond got up and unlocked the door to peek out, seeing if anyone was there so he could dart out. No one, he looked back and took a step out of the door, hoping Neji didn't notice.

"... What are you doing?"

Deidara jumped at the cold voice, Leader-sama again.

" .. Taking a bath!" The blond stepped back in and closed the door. A clicking sound was heard, showing it was locked. Red eyes closed as a dark hand went up to rub his temple. " I should start making Tobi get my Sake..." With that he walked off. The blond sat on the floor of the bath. It wouldn't be so bad. I mean, a nice bath with his boyfriend who was drunk and molested- screw it Deidara was a bit jittery now

Neji looked over, chuckling slightly. "Who was it?" After asking his question, the Hyuuga boy started to strip off his wet and sticky clothes. " Leader, un." Deidara watched Neji, his eye glancing away every now and then. He had managed to take off the fishnet and the black shirt that was usually hidden under the large Akatsuki cloak. His hand reached up and tapped his collar bone, wondering if he was all that sticky from the dropped refreshment.

"Do I make you that nervous?" Neji asked once he'd stripped completely

Deidara looked up at Neji and immediately hide is face. He sat Indian style. His hands firmly on the ground and his eye locked on them. The blond felt his face heat up; he knew his face was probably a shade or two darker than the red clouds on the Akatsuki cloak. " A-ah... mm... erm... un." Deidara looked rather cute like this, acting shy and all even though they were perfectly safe in the bathroom

Neji knelt in front of the blond and gently tilted his head up. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Dei-chan. I won't force anything on you." Deidara stared at Neji for a moment before letting his eye look down at the finger closest to his mouth. Smirking a bit he licked the digit. Deidara could switch from being shy to wanting something in a snap. It was another thing that made him hard to read as well as making him the Deidara many people knew

Neji smirked and slid his hand down Deidara's bare arm. "So let's get you out of these sticky clothes, ne?

"Mm." Deidara nodded as he began to tug off the black pants. He squirmed again, this time it was to get the black sugary alcohol scented cloth. Neji helped him peel the cloth off before offering the blond a hand to help him stand. Neji couldn't keep his eyes from skimming over Deidara's body. Deidara felt this and rubbed the back of his neck as he took his boyfriends hand. As soon as he stood up, he hopped into the bath, yelping a bit after his mind registered that it was rather hot. Not enough to burn, but enough to startle some one. "eh.." Deidara grinned as he sunk in only letting from his nose and up poke out of the water

Neji was rather more careful getting into the water and settling himself behind his boyfriend. Deidara turned to look over his shoulder, he had a curios look on. He straightened up so that his shoulders were above the water now. " Water's nice, un." His fingers poked out of the water, tangling themselves in the black wet strands of Neji's hair

"Good, with your reaction, I was afraid I'd made it too hot." He wrapped his arms around Deidara, his fingers spreading over the bared flesh of the other boy's stomach. Deidara took one of his hands and licked the index finger.

Eventually the blond closed his lips around the finger, his tongue licking off the remaining sugary juice from the kitchen. Neji turned his attentions back to his earlier task of cleaning the lemonade from Deidara's neck. He could definitely feel his hard on getting worse, and hoped that he wouldn't frighten his boyfriend away. Deidara shuddered as he took Neji's other finger and began to suck on the two digits. He moaned, feeling his partner on his lower back

Neji slowly let his other hand slide lower down Deidara's stomach until he cupped the other man. He gently wrapped slender fingers around his boyfriend's length. He still didn't know what he was doing, so he'd experiment a bit and figure it out. " Aah!" Deidara breathed heavily, he pulled away from the fingers. A small line of saliva led from his lower lip to the two tongue massaged fingers. Deidara moved his hips slightly, his lower back rubbing against the dominant boy's member

Neji groaned and let his forehead rest against Deidara's shoulder. He spoke softly in Deidara's ear, his voice breathy. "What do I do, Deidara? How do I do this so you don't get hurt?"

Deidara was shaking. He brought a hand up and clicked a button on his mechanical eye, taking Neji's free hand; he brought it up to his left temple. Images flowed from Deidara's memory to Neji's mind. He was rather embarrassed to show him things that him and Sasori had done, but it was no better than now. He looked at the mound of black hair from the corner of his eye. " I-I guess this stupid thing c-comes in handy, un.

Neji lowered his hand and kissed Deidara's temple. "I suppose it does." Kami, watching his boyfriend and his boyfriend's ex-lover had been strangely arousing. He'd never thought he'd be a voyeur, but he pushed that from his mind. His free hand slid between himself and his lover to feel for that opening as the other slowly pumped over his lover's member. Deidara let muffled moans pass over his lips, the hand that had clicked the button was near his mouth. He had been biting now on his thumb to keep himself from getting loud.

" Haa-a!" Deidara's eye was half lidded. His hips moved with Neji's hand. " Nnn...

Neji's eyes were tightly closed for a moment, feeling Deidara move against him. He got himself under control and carefully slid a single digit into his partner's warm body

Deidara arched his back and his breathing became heavier. His thumb began to bleed a bit due to the biting he had done, so instead he brought his hands down to grip his lovers legs. His fingers pressed against the skin. Deidara felt great, he had forgotten how good sex felt. Neji, now confident in his knowledge, started to prep Deidara for the next step. He slid a second finger to join the first and carefully worked his lover, thrusting the fingers in and out. " Aah!" Deidara tried to hold in a breath , but instead let it come out as a gasp. The blond had drops of sweat running down the side of his face, being in a hot bath didn't help. One hand released it's grip from the pale boy's leg only to go behind him and tightly grip his boyfriend's crotch. His fingers moved teasingly around the length, Deidara knew what he was doing. He knew just how to play with his lover.

"Nnn!" Neji was surprised, to say the least, when Deidara had grabbed him. He quickly succumbed to the blonds teasing, moaning. He pulled himself together enough to add a third finger to the rest and finish prepping his lover. Deidara panted slightly, he moved so that he was facing his partner. His hand continued to tease the Hyuuga, his thumb massaging the tip ever so lightly. The blond licked the corner of his mouth

He pressed his forehead against Neji's, he could barely say full words. " Nn-eh. Yo-ou're-e s-eh Ah so-o la-arge!" Both hands were now on his lovers member. Deidara practically drooled over the though of sucking him, too bad the water was in the way

Neji kissed Deidara, sure that if he let the blond play with him much longer he would last. He removed his fingers from Deidara and gripped the boy's hips. Slowly he let Deidara lower on to his member and groaned at the enveloping heat. The purple tipped hands had released Neji and now gripped his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. He had let out a rather loud squeak like sound when he felt Neji enter him. It hurt, pretty badly. The blond tightened around his partner's length " Nn-Ah!!" Deidara panted heavily, he had given up on keeping quiet. The blond nin's legs wrapped tightly around Neji's hips. He moved his lips to the white eyed boys ear, a puff of heated breath flowed over. " Don't go easy, un." Deidara lifted himself up from Neji and rammed back down." AH! " It still hurt, but damnit it felt wonderful

Neji's grip on Deidara's hips tightened. The blond wanted it hard? That could certainly be arranged. Neji flipped the two of them so that Deidara's back was pressed against the side of the tub. He then proceeded to give the missing nin exactly what he'd asked for. " Mah?!" The blond felt the cold tiled wall of the tub press against his back. Was he just flipped? Apparently so. The smaller boy closed his eye tightly, The pain was going to last for a bit, but it would eventually turn into pure pleasure

The harsh training Neji's gone through was not in vain. He had very powerful hips, legs and back muscles. And when he found a spot that made his lover spasm and scream, he angled so that he hit that spot every time

"Ah! N-eh. Nej- Neji!" Deidara was probably causing blood to drip from the nails digging into Neji's shoulders. He couldn't tell though. The blond's head was turned to the side, the cold wall touching his warm cheek. With each thrust the Hyuuga gave, Deidara screamed a bit louder than before

The slight, stinging pain in his shoulders from Deidara's nails was easily ignored in the overwhelming pleasure of what they were doing. Kami, he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold on before he couldn't take any more. Deidara wasn't able to last much more. His arms trembled as he tried to hold back. " Ha-a, N-Neji-i. I-nn I'm eh" Deidara wasn't able to form word properly anymore, his moans and pants kept getting in the way of his attempt of words. Neji got the idea of the words and kissed Deidara as he worked to push his lover over the edge.

The hands that gripped Neji's shoulder began to scratch down on the skin. That was going to leave a mark. The trembling aqua-eyed boy pulled away from the kiss to bite down on the dominant boy's collar. Teeth sank into flesh as the white sticky substance came out, spreading out in between them. Deidara was still trembling

It was not long after that Neji followed, his essence filing Deidara as the taller wrapped his arms around the blond. Long black tresses floated on the water and framed the two lovers.


End file.
